Comme une lueur dans la nuit
by Lehto
Summary: Parmi les décombres, un jeune homme revient peu à peu à lui. Hadès a gagné, ils ont perdu. Comment? Il ne le sait pas. Et malgré la défaite, il n'arrive pas à abandonner la lueur d'espoir qui l'habite. Non, tout n'est pas terminé...
1. 1ère nuit : Réveil

Voilà une autre fic que j'ai commencé il y a peu. On notera que j'aime bien changer du contexte habituel avec ma manie de mettre les personnages dans des situations impossible. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas Athéna qui a gagné la guerre sainte mais Hadès. N'ayant jamais vu ce cas de figure dans des fics, je me suis risquée à essayer ^^

Les personnages de la série appartiennent à **Masami Kurumada** et les autres ben... c'est moi '_'

En espérant que celle-ci vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez alors sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Parmi l'obscurité, dans un endroit dévasté où seules des ruines témoignaient d'une existence passée, un jeune homme revenait peu à peu à lui. Il battit des paupières pendant plusieurs secondes, peinant à retrouver ses esprits. Sa tête était aussi lourde que du plomb, ses pensées toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres. Le ciel au dessus de lui était sombre, d'un noir d'encre. Un vent froid soufflait sur les lieux, diffusant un sifflement sinistre lorsqu'il s'engouffrait parmi les débris. Que faisait-il là? Comment était-il arrivé ici? Et c'était où ici? Où étaient les autres? Qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais aucune réponse ne venait. Son coeur tambourinait contre sa poitrine à grands coups. Il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.<p>

Il esquissa un geste pour se relever mais suspendit aussitôt ses mouvements en grimaçant. Tout son corps était endolori à cause de la fatigue et des marques de coups apparaissaient ici et là sur sa peau maculée de sang. Le moindre geste faisait irradier une vive douleur dans tout son corps, lui coupant le souffle. Il abandonna l'idée de se déplacer et ferma à nouveau les yeux afin d'essayer de se calmer. Les choses étaient encore floues dans son esprit. Mais peu à peu, quelques détails lui revenaient. La guerre sainte contre Hadès avait éclaté. Lui, comme cinq autres de ses compagnons avaient choisis de ressusciter du coté du seigneur des enfers et de faire croire à une attaque du sanctuaire pour mieux le berner par la suite. Chose qui avait plus ou moins bien fonctionné selon le point de vue duquel on se plaçait...

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et observa le ciel d'une noirceur sans pareille. Au milieu de celui-ci, le soleil, majestueux astre du jour, était masqué par l'Ultime Eclipse du dieu.

Que s'était-il passé? Quelle erreur avaient-ils commis? Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, malgré quelques accrochages, le plan dirigé par Shion avait été efficace. Ils avaient réussi à atteindre Athéna et à lui faire comprendre leur objectif.

Et après, qu'était-il arrivé? Il ne s'en souvenait plus précisément. Lui et ses compagnons étaient retombés en poussière, le temps qui leur avait été accordé étant arrivé à son terme. Oui mais et ensuite? C'était le trou noir. Tout ce dont il pouvait être sûr en regardant le ciel, c'était qu'ils avaient échoué. Quelque part dans leur plan, ils avaient commis une erreur. Hadès avait gagné la guerre. Ils avaient perdu. Ce constat était véritablement atterrant. Comme si la fatigue et les blessures ne lui obscurcissaient déjà pas assez les pensées, il fallait que cette seule pensée suffise à lui faire perdre le peu de volonté qui lui restait. Pourquoi était-il en vie parmi les décombres? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'avait-il donc oublié? Que devait-il faire maintenant? Il était seul, l'ennemi de sa déesse l'avait emporté et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de ses compagnons. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient tous... ? Il serra les dents. Il voulait croire que non, qu'eux aussi étaient quelque part, dans une situation semblable à la sienne mais au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Fermement décidé, il se releva d'un coup en position assise, ne tenant pas compte de la douleur provoquée par ce mouvement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester éternellement allongé dans cet endroit. Il devait avancer. Mais pour aller où? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait retrouver ses compagnons, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait oublié. Mais où devait-il aller pour le savoir? Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, rien autour de lui ne lui était familier.

Posant ses mains à plat sur le sol, il prit appui dessus afin de se relever, chose qu'il fit lentement à cause de ses membres meurtris. Ses jambes tremblèrent un moment sous son poids, et sa tête lui tournait alors qu'il se tenait debout. Il ne devrait pas se lever ainsi, pas dans son état mais... Rester ici, sans avoir de réponses, sans savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment, il ne le voulait pas.

Il attendit encore quelques instants avant d'avancer à pas lents et hésitants. La sensation de douleur se répandait à mesure qu'il avançait, à chacun de ses pas. Son bras gauche était replié contre son torse. Une plaie barrait son flanc droit et il avait certainement bon nombre de cotes cassées. Il ne tenait pas à connaître l'ampleur de ses blessures pour le moment. Une seule chose comptait : comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, savoir ce qu'il était advenu des autres, de ses amis, d'Athéna...

Sa jambe droite se déroba sous son poids et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, l'esprit trop confus pour songer à essayer de se rattraper. Il resta immobile, face contre terre. A quoi bon? Il n'irait pas bien loin dans son état. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de rester à se reposer. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, son corps n'était pas en état de réaliser le moindre effort. Non, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était sombrer dans le sommeil qui s'emparait peu à peu de son esprit, brouillant ses pensées. L'inquiétude et la confusion provoquées par son manque de souvenirs s'estompaient tandis qu'il basculait lentement dans cette obscurité...


	2. 2ème nuit : Interrogations

Deuxième chapitre comme promis. Merci pour vos reviews sur le 1er chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également ^^ Je crois que c'est la première fic que j'écris avec Camus en personnage principal, c'est un peu une grande nouveauté pour moi... '_'

Bref, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Noir. Tout était noir. Froid. Silencieux... Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un lieu inconnu. Quoique... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Mais où avait-il bien pu ressentir ce genre de chose? Il ne comprenait rien, il se sentait perdu, fatigué... Il ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux. A quoi bon essayer? Pourquoi se poser toutes ces questions? Pour découvrir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir? Pour mieux constater l'ampleur de leur échec? Non... Il préférait rester dans cette obscurité froide, seul...<p>

Quoique... Ce n'était pas si froid finalement. Une douce chaleur semblait envahir doucement son corps, comme si on l'avait enveloppé dans une couverture. La sensation de froid disparaissait, il se sentait mieux. Et pas seulement elle. L'étau qui lui enserrait le cœur semblait s'amenuiser à mesure que cette chaleur l'envahissait. Puis, le silence qui dominait sur ces lieux fut peu à peu rompu par un petit bruit. Qu'est ce que c'était? A première vue, ça ressemblait à des crépitements... Un feu? Mais comment était-ce possible? Là où il se trouvait, il n'y avait rien, que du néant...

Il du lutter pendant un temps qu'il fut bien incapable de définir afin d'ouvrir ses paupières. Il voulait comprendre d'où provenaient ces crépitements. Au prix d'un grand effort, il y parvint. Sa vue était floue, il ne distinguait que quelques formes ici et là dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait sur les lieux. Il était allongé dans un lit, une couverture le recouvrait jusqu'au cou. Il eut juste à faire légèrement basculer sa tête de côté, quelques unes de ses mèches turquoise tombant par la même occasion devant ses yeux, pour voir des flammes crépiter un peu plus loin dans une cheminée, diffusant une douce chaleur dans la petite pièce. Les ombres des meubles dansaient au gré des flammes et la lumière qu'elles diffusaient suffisait tout juste à lui permettre de discerner les éléments autour de lui.

Il resta à contempler les flammes orangées danser dans la cheminée avant de soupirer. Il passa lentement une main sur son visage, repoussant par la même occasion ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et remarqua qu'on avait soigné et pansé ses blessures. Qui que ce soit, cette personne n'avait vraiment rien négligé. Non content de l'avoir soigné, on l'avait installé très confortablement. Il n'avait même pas sentit qu'on le déplaçait dans son sommeil. Était-il donc tant affaiblit? Quel piètre chevalier il était pour ne pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit...

Il resta un instant immobile avant de se redresser lentement en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Encore une fois, il sentit son dos le tirailler alors qu'il s'asseyait mais la douleur semblait s'être atténuée comparée à celle ressentit à son premier réveil.

Il leva les yeux en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et vit une femme pénétrer dans la pièce, quelques buches dans les bras. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en arrière et maintenus par un chignon. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de son visage de là où il se trouvait à cause de la semi-pénombre des lieux. Celle-ci remarqua néanmoins qu'il s'était réveillé et s'arrêta devant la cheminée. Grâce à la lumière des flammes, il put distinguer des yeux acajou dans lesquels brillaient des reflets rougeâtres. Un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres tandis que quelques rides témoignaient de son âge. Il émanait d'elle une sensation de douceur qui n'échappa pas au chevalier. Il la vit déposer une des buches dans le brasier tandis qu'elle posait les autres dans un petit panier en osier non loin avant de venir vers lui.

_Comment vous sentez vous?

Sa voix était aussi douce et calme qu'il l'avait imaginé. Pour lui donc les points de repères semblaient complètement perdus, ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Ce fut d'une voix rauque qu'il lui répondit.

_Bien... Je crois... Merci...

Celle-ci sourit de plus belle avant de hocher lentement la tête.

_Si vous devez remercier quelqu'un, c'est ma fille ainsi que son ami. Ce sont eux qui vous ont trouvé et ramené jusqu'ici, sans eux, je n'aurais pu m'occuper de vos blessures. J'ignore ce qui vous est arrivé mais vous avez été très durement touché.

_... Je dois avouer que... moi même je ne le sais pas exactement...

Difficile d'admettre que lui non plus ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. Des souvenirs lui revenaient mais s'arrêtaient essentiellement à son retour à l'état de mort... Il se sentit soudainement envahi d'une grande lassitude. Ses pensées étaient encore tellement confuses. Il devait se calmer, faire le point. C'était le meilleur moyen d'agir. S'il parvenait à retrouver son calme habituel, il pourrait ainsi aviser la suite des évènements.

_Voulez vous que je vous apporte quelque chose pour manger un peu?

La voix douce de cette femme le tira de ses pensées. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers elle, le visage de marbre.

_... Merci mais ça va aller.

Celle-ci acquiesça lentement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure, elle dit.

_N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et attendit que la porte ne se referme avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Il n'était pas nécessaire que tout le monde puisse voir son état d'esprit du moment.

Il posa son regard sur le brasier qui dansait non loin de lui. La première chose à faire était de savoir où il se trouvait précisément. Ensuite... Essayer de se rappeler exactement ce qui avait pu se passer avant qu'il ne se retrouve étendu sur le sol, seul et blessé. Savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ses compagnons le préoccupait, même si...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non, tant qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve, il n'avait pas de raisons de penser ainsi. Il n'était pourtant pas de ceux qui avaient ce genre de pensées défaitistes d'ordinaire. Il savait observer les choses de manières rationnelles alors pourquoi se surprenait-il à imaginer le pire? Peut-être l'épuisement...

Il souleva la couverture d'un bras et se leva. Il chancela lorsqu'il se mit debout et du prendre appui sur le mur afin de ne pas perdre son équilibre. Il attendit quelques instants et, une fois sûr de lui, il se mit à avancer vers la porte, faisant néanmoins glisser sa main le long du mur en cas de défaillance de ses jambes. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la fit tourner jusqu'à en entendre le cliquetis et tira. La porte donnait sur un tout petit hall qui présentait deux portes. Il entendit le bruit d'un couteau tranchant quelque chose, probablement des aliments venant de sa droite aussi supposa t-il que l'autre le mènerait à l'extérieur. Il poussa celle de gauche et fut surprit de sentir un air frais sur sa peau. Comment se faisait-il que l'air soit si froid? Non pas que ça le gênait mais...

Son regard se posa alors sur le ciel, ce qui balaya aussitôt cette question. Bien sûr, comment il avait pu oublier ça? Le soleil, astre majestueux qui illuminait leur monde était désormais masqué par l'Ultime Eclipse du dieu des enfers. Ses rayons doux et chauds ne pouvaient plus les atteindre, ne laissant place qu'à une obscurité inquiétante ainsi qu'à ce vent glacé.

Il ferma les paupières et tenta une nouvelle fois de se souvenir. Même si ce n'était pas grand chose, il voulait trouver un détail, un élément qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'il était advenu de ses compagnons. Après tout, si lui était en vie, pourquoi pas un autre? Il n'avait pas la prétention d'être le plus puissant de ses confrères alors pourquoi pas?

Il demeura ainsi pendant de longues minutes et finit par sentir au fond de lui une pointe d'agacement naître devant le peu de résultats. Sa mémoire refusait de lui accorder ça. Pourtant il ne demandait rien de plus que quelques images, ne serait-ce qu'une qui pourrait le rassurer, apaiser ce trouble et cette inquiétude qui l'envahissait.

_Eh mais vous êtes réveillé!

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas senti de présence s'approcher. Il se retint de justesse de sursauter et se retourna pour voir un jeune garçon qui le regardait de ses yeux verts pétillants de vie. Ses cheveux bataille formaient une auréole de mèches noires autour d'un visage fin et un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. L'instant d'après, il se retournait et criait presque.

_Aiko, viens voir! Il s'est réveillé!

Le chevalier demeura impassible, ne voulant pas laisser le moindre signe de surprise transparaître sur son visage. Il entendit des bruits de courses et il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes pour voir une jeune fille apparaître à ses cotés, légèrement essoufflée. Elle posa sur lui un regard couleur acajou semblable à celui de cette femme qui l'avait soigné. Sans doute était-ce sa fille qui se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux d'un brun presque noir étaient coupés courts, n'atteignant même pas ses épaules excepté une mèche qui descendait le long de sa joue droite jusque dans le bas de son cou.

Tous les deux ne semblaient avoir guère plus de quinze ans, seize tout au plus. A les voir ainsi, ils ne paraissaient pas inquiets par la pénombre qui régnait sur le monde. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas encore écoulé assez de temps pour que la panique ne les gagne...

_Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous êtes réveillé. Vos blessures ne sont pas trop pénibles?

Il demeura immobile quelques instants. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à engager une quelconque conversation avec qui que ce soit, se sentant encore trop las pour ça mais il avait cependant besoin de réponses...

_Ça va, merci... Où sommes nous exactement?

_Dans un petit village en périphérie d'Athènes, répondit le jeune garçon. On vous a trouvé inconscient parmi un tas de ruines et vu l'ampleur de vos blessures, on a décidé de vous ramener.

_... Est ce que j'ai dormis longtemps?

_Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant presque une journée, expliqua la dénommée Aiko. J'ignore ce qu'il vous est arrivé mais vous étiez vraiment amoché.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Une journée... Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel obscur. N'importe qui pouvait comprendre que cette éclipse n'avait rien de naturel... Pourtant, eux mêmes ne semblaient pas très inquiets... Il balaya néanmoins rapidement cette pensée. Ce n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment, loin de là... Et il n'avait pas quitté les alentours d'Athènes. Cela voulait-il dire que le lieu où il se trouvait à son réveil était le sanctuaire? Ce lieu complètement dévasté? Impossible! Il n'avait rien reconnu! Ça ne pouvait pas être le sanctuaire! Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête! Pourquoi est ce qu'il se serait retrouvé au sanctuaire lui qui était censé être mort?

_... Vous pourriez m'emmener là où vous m'avez trouvé...

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à finir sa phrase, le jeune garçon sourit.

_Moi, c'est Isay et elle, c'est Aiko. Et toi?

Le chevalier ne s'offusqua pas de la familiarité qu'il pouvait déceler dans ses propos. Ce n'était pas un rapport de chevalier à simple civil. Ils ne savaient pas qui il était et pour l'heure, ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

_Camus.

_... Non pas que je sois contre mais... Y aller maintenant avec vos blessures, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit raisonnable, fit remarquer Aiko.

Le chevalier hocha lentement la tête.

_Ça va aller... Je tiens à y retourner.

La jeune fille regarda son compagnon qui haussa les épaules. Ils l'avaient bien porté jusqu'ici alors il ne voyait pas en quoi ça posait problème. Et puis, si vraiment le besoin se faisait sentir, ils pourraient toujours se reposer un peu.

_Allons-y dans ce cas, décida Isay.


	3. 3ème nuit : Constatations

Me revoilà après un (petit) moment d'absence et je m'en excuse, je vais tacher de rattraper ça ^^

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ou on avance doucement, les éléments se mettent petit à petit en place. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira alors bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D

* * *

><p>Camus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'efforçant de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage alors qu'ils avançaient toujours dans l'obscurité, luttant contre la morsure du vent glacial qui soufflait sur les rues de la ville. Ils ne cessaient de zigzaguer entre les habitations depuis près d'une heure, grandes silhouettes fixes dans la noirceur du paysage. Son dos recommençait à diffuser une vive douleur par a-coups, la faisant se répandre dans tout son corps au moindre de ses gestes. Tout son être avait besoin de repos mais il ne pouvait pas se l'accorder pour le moment. Il avait besoin de savoir, de prendre conscience de la situation. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux...<p>

_Vous voulez vous reposer un peu?

La voix claire de la jeune fille le tira de ses pensées et il posa son regard de saphir sur elle. Elle même le regardait, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part. Il se contenta de hocher négativement la tête et de répondre d'un ton neutre.

_Ça va, continuons.

La jeune fille le suivit des yeux alors qu'il continuait sa marche derrière Ysay. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit fatigué vu son état mais pourtant... Rien en lui ne laissait transparaître le moindre signe de faiblesse. Ni son regard, si la démarche. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, il se tenait droit et avançait comme s'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Quel homme étrange pour pouvoir avancer ainsi sans peines. Qu'y avait-il donc de si important là-bas pour qu'il veuille y retourner? Elle n'en savait rien. Quoi que ça puisse être, ça devait être réellement important pour lui. Elle soupira et se contenta de lui emboiter le pas.

Ysay s'arrêta un instant et passa une main dans ses mèches noires. S'il ne se trompait pas, ils n'étaient plus très loin des lieux en questions, encore quelques minutes à ce rythme et ils seraient à destination. Il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons qui arrivaient à son niveau. Cet homme semblait plutôt bien tenir le coup malgré son état et il devait bien admettre qu'il en était impressionné. Bien peu de personnes de sa connaissance parviendraient à faire quelques pas dans un même état mais lui, il parvenait tout simplement à les suivre sans la moindre difficulté. Ce Camus ne semblait pas être comme les autres...

_Nous ne sommes plus très loin, dit-il une fois les deux autres à ses cotés. On y va maintenant où on s'arrête un peu?

_Allons-y maintenant, répondit le Verseau.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Tant qu'il n'aggravait pas son état, ils n'avaient pas de raisons de s'y opposer même si Aiko ne cachait pas son mécontentement. Ils reprirent donc leur ascension et finir par quitter les rues de la ville pour arriver sur un petit sentier en pente qui traversait un bosquet. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et rien hormis le bruit de leurs pas ne venaient rompre le silence qui régnait.

Le chevalier ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors, ni animal, ni humain. Tous s'étaient donc réfugiés chez eux et refusaient de quitter leurs abris? Mais quoi de plus normal en fin de compte... Ils ignoraient ce qu'il se passait mais tous devaient la sentir. Cette menace invisible mais pourtant bien réelle et qui se manifestait au travers de la disparition du soleil... Même s'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une journée, l'absence du soleil sonnait comme un signal d'alarme, un signe que quelque chose de dangereux se préparait. Quelque chose que lui et ses compagnons avaient vraiment essayé d'empêcher...

Il abandonna ses pensées pour regarder autour de lui. Les arbres se faisaient désormais plus rares, laissant place à des rochers qui s'élevaient de parts et d'autres. Cela ressemblait déjà plus aux quelques souvenirs de son réveil parmi les ruines. Il n'avait pas discerné la moindre once de verdure malgré la fatigue qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Et tandis qu'il avançait, suivant le jeune garçon qui ouvrait la marche, il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer peu à peu. Cet endroit dans lequel il avait retrouvé ses esprits, ces lieux totalement dévastés... Était-ce vraiment le sanctuaire? Ce lieu dans lequel il avait vécu pendant tant d'années? Impossible. Si tel était le cas...

_Nous y sommes, déclara Ysay en regardant droit devant lui.

Camus demeura quelques instants immobile avant d'avancer, pas à pas, franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparait du jeune garçon ainsi que de la réponse qu'il recherchait. Un paysage complètement dévasté apparu devant lui. Peu importe ce qu'il avait ou y avoir en ces lieux, il ne restait désormais qu'un immense amas rocheux. Le vent soufflait avec force tandis que, dans la pénombre qui régnait, il contemplait ce paysage désolant. Il serra le poing tandis que ses longs cheveux se soulevèrent sous la pression du vent. Cet endroit...

Il avança sans dire un mot, descendant lentement de la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient pour s'approcher. Cet endroit... C'était... Il s'arrêta devant les premiers blocs de roche qui jonchaient le sol sec et balaya lentement les lieux des yeux. Des nuages de poussière se soulevaient de temps à autre parmi les débris. Il pivota lentement sur sa gauche et avança à pas lents pour ne pas réveiller la douleur à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer. Il avança jusqu'à ce que son chemin ne soit barré par une longue colonne de pierre fendue en deux et fissurée de toute part. Il posa la paume de sa main sur la pierre froide et la fit glisser dessus. La surface qui était lisse par le passé était désormais parcourue par de longue et profondes fissures. Il ferma les yeux. Cet endroit... C'était donc bien ça. C'était donc bien la vérité... Il avait espéré que non. Que ces lieux soient devenus méconnaissables au point que lui même ne puisse les reconnaître... Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il le savait. Il avait espéré que non, que ça n'avait pas pu arriver... Mais il le savait, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il l'avait compris. Ce qui s'étendait devant lui, c'était tout ce qu'il restait du sanctuaire désormais. Un amas de ruines parmi des rochers et rien d'autre... Une douleur se répandit dans sa poitrine à ce triste constat. Cet endroit dans lequel il avait grandit, dans lequel il avait passé tant d'années, pour lequel il s'était tant battu... Voilà donc ce qu'il était devenu... Ils avaient donc... vraiment perdu?

Du haut de la colline, Aiko et Ysay observaient le chevalier qui leur tournait le dos. Bien qu'ils ignoraient tout de ses pensées, ils comprenaient que quelque chose se passait en lui. Quelque chose qui leur échappait. Quelque chose dont ils ignoraient tout. Et ce n'était pas le moment de venir le questionner. Ils en avaient envie, ils voulaient comprendre pourquoi il avait tant désiré revenir ici malgré son état, pourquoi cela paraissait si important... Mais ce n'était pas le moment. La seule chose dont il semblait avoir besoin pour l'instant, c'était d'être seul. Seul avec ses pensées...

_Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il a bien pu lui arriver? finit par demander Aiko sans quitter le chevalier des yeux.

Ysay ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de regarder cet homme qui se tenait droit parmi les décombres. Ils l'avaient retrouvés ici dans un état proche de la mort et pourtant, il avait eu la force de revenir jusqu'ici en marchant. Plus que la raison qui avait pu le pousser à revenir ici, lui, c'était le fait qu'il ait trouvé la force de le faire qui le marquait. Un homme comme les autres n'aurait pas du pouvoir se déplacer alors que, vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, il gisait sur le sol, complètement inconscient et blessé de toute part. Et pourtant, lui, il les avait suivit sans mal, gardant sa démarche droite et fière malgré ses blessures. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'y avait pas tant d'explications possibles et si ça se trouvait...

_Ysay?

Il se tourna vers Aiko. Elle le regardait avec une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux, sans doute parce qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu.

_Ça ne va pas? demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête avant d'afficher son sourire habituel.

_Ça va, je me posais les mêmes questions que toi le concernant c'est tout.

_... On devrait peut-être penser à rentrer non? Ça commence à faire un moment qu'on est partis...

_Attendons encore un peu, je pense qu'il en a besoin...

La jeune fille soupira avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait quelques mètres plus bas. Dans la pénombre qui régnait, elle ne pouvait discerner que sa silhouette ainsi que ses longs cheveux qui virevoltaient au gré du vent. Seul parmi les décombres...


	4. 4ème nuit : Hésitations

Un lourd rideau de pluie s'abattait sur le petit village depuis presque une heure, rendant les lieux déjà perdus dans l'obscurité encore moins visibles qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être. Les gouttes tombaient avec fracas, le bruit résonnant dans les habitations.

Camus observait le ciel sans vraiment le voir, plongé dans ses pensées. Le coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il n'arrivait pas à se départir des images qu'il gardait de sa découverte. Des débris. Rien que des ruines. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de ce lieu sacré dans lequel il avait vécu. Il se sentait vide. Ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant? Il l'ignorait. C'était... tellement soudain. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé et qui pourtant, était arrivée.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur quelques gouttes qui roulaient le long de la vitre devant lui. Il suivit leur course jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent s'écraser sur l'armature en bois. Le sanctuaire avait connu la même fin : écrasé et réduit en cendres... Il ferma les paupières. Et maintenant? Que devait-il faire maintenant? Il ne se rappelait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ignorait si, comme lui, ses compagnons s'en étaient sortis ou bien s'ils avaient connu la même fin que le domaine sacré de leur déesse... Et Athéna? Et son armure? Depuis son réveil, il ne sentait rien, pas le moindre cosmos familier, rien... Pour l'heure, il préférait mettre ça sur le coup de la fatigue et de ses blessures plutôt que de s'imaginer le pire. Il ne devait pas se précipiter. Lui qui ne se souvenait pas des évènements passés, cela ne lui servirait à rien. Pour l'heure, il devait d'abord retrouver ses forces, guérir de ses blessures et, une fois qu'il serait en mesure de pouvoir se déplacer sans mal, il aviserait.

Un léger soupir s'éleva de sa gorge à cette décision. Certes elle n'était pas vraiment idéale mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne retrouvait pas ses forces avant de se lancer à la recherche de réponses, il risquait fort de ne pas trouver grand chose d'autre que la mort...

_Excusez moi...

Il tourna lentement la tête jusqu'à croiser un regard acajou. Aiko. Elle le regardait et semblait hésiter continuer.

_Oui? fit-il pour l'encourager à continuer.

_Euh... Si vous avez faim, ma mère a préparé quelque chose donc...

Contrairement à ce garçon qui l'accompagnait constamment, Ysay, elle le vouvoyait et se montrait plus mesurée.

_Entendu, j'arrive. Merci.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce. Il demeura immobile à regarder la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière elle avant de poser sa main sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prenant ainsi appui pour se relever. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait eu un peu de chance dans son malheur. Il aurait pu demeurer dehors, seul et blessé et au lieu de ça, il se trouvait ici, ses blessures soignées...

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte, fit tourner la poignée et ouvrit. Il franchit le seuil et, après l'avoir refermé, il se dirigea vers la porte située sur la droite du petit hall. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait dans une petite pièce dans laquelle n'étaient disposés que quelques meubles ici et là. Une petite table en bois trônait au centre, entourée de quelques chaises elles aussi de cette matière. La jeune fille était là, échangeant quelques paroles avec sa mère. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui en l'entendant arriver.

_Installez vous je vous en prie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le Verseau acquiesça et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ysay ne tarda pas à surgir dans la pièce.

_Je vais réparer le toit, j'en ai pour un moment.

_N'y vas pas alors qu'il pleut à torrent, lui répondit la mère de la jeune fille.

_Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, on sera inondés. Je fais aussi vite que possible, dit-il en s'éloignant.

_Je viens t'aider, déclara Aiko avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Elle poussa un soupir en entendant la porte claquer, signe qu'ils étaient déjà dehors. Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander d'où leur venait cette énergie alors que les choses allaient si mal. Peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore conscience mais quand même...

_Ils sont toujours ainsi, finit-elle par dire. Ysay ne tient pas en place et Aiko le suit partout. Il en a toujours été ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

_Il n'est pas votre fils?

_Non. Ysay était le fils d'un ami de mon mari. Mais tous les deux sont morts avec bon nombre d'autres villageois lors d'un incendie qui s'était propagé dans tout le village il y a quelques années maintenant. Depuis, il vit ici avec ma fille et moi. Il nous est d'une grande aide et Aiko est vraiment contente qu'il soit là.

_Je vois...

Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'avait rien d'étonnant. La région était connue pour sa population relativement pauvre. Avoir une maison n'était pas forcément à la portée de n'importe qui et, sauf exception, ce n'était que des maisons en piètre état, ne supportant généralement pas les intempéries et autres malheurs qui pouvaient s'abattre. Ce village ne faisait simplement pas exception...

_Vous n'avez vraiment aucun souvenir de ce qui vous est arrivé?

_... Non aucun...

Elle demeura silencieuse, le regardant de ses yeux acajou avant de prendre un plat et de le poser sur la table.

_Vous devriez manger un peu. Je ne vous ai encore rien vu avaler depuis votre réveil. Dans votre état, il vous faut reprendre des forces.

_... Je suis navré de m'imposer ici, finit par dire le Verseau.

_Ne pensez pas à ça, pensez seulement à vous rétablir.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder les plats qu'elle lui proposait. Elle ne savait strictement rien de lui et avait sûrement assez à faire à s'occuper de deux jeunes adolescents et pourtant, il avait été accueilli ici, soigné et maintenant nourri. Il se sentait mal à l'aise devant tant d'attention mais, autant être réaliste, il ne pouvait pas refuser cette main qui lui était offerte.

_... Merci...

Camus observa l'horloge qui était installée au mur dont le cliquetis des aiguilles lui parvenait malgré les quelques gouttes de pluie qui tombaient encore de temps à autre sur le toit. Elle indiquait presque neuf heures du soir. Le temps s'était écoulé lentement et la pluie s'était peu à peu apaisée. Mais la pénombre elle était toujours aussi profonde à l'extérieur. Rien n'avait changé. L'absence du soleil les privait de lumière, ce qui rendait difficile de savoir à quel moment de la journée ils se trouvaient.

Il poussa un léger soupir avant de faire quelques pas. Son corps était ankylosé, des hématomes parsemaient sa peau à plusieurs endroits et la plaie sur son flanc lançait encore quelques a-coups douloureux. Pourtant, malgré son état, il n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil au cours de la journée. Ça ne saurait sans doute tarder, il sombrerait probablement dans peu de temps, la fatigue l'envahissant peu à peu à mesure que les heures passaient. Sans doute que ses pensées dérivant inlassablement sur les mêmes interrogations l'en avait empêché jusque là. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Les mêmes questions lui revenaient encore et encore mais comme à chaque fois, les réponses elles, ne lui parvenaient pas. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait qu'attendre...

Il tendit l'oreille en croyant percevoir un léger bruit. Il attendit quelques secondes puis entendit de nouveau quelque chose. Un bruit qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir déjà à mainte reprises entendu. Le même bruit que l'on entend lorsque l'on frappait dans quelque chose. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être? Il pivota lentement sur ses talons et s'approcha de la porte. Une fois hors de la pièce, il écouta. Ça semblait provenir de dehors. Qui pouvait bien être dehors par un temps pareil? Il ouvrit la porte menant sur l'extérieur et fut surprit en sentant l'air froid sur sa peau. Il avait beau être habitué aux températures basses, le contraste saisissant entre la douce chaleur régnant dans les pièces et le froid mordant dehors était saisissant.

Il repoussa en arrière ses longues mèches qui, soulevées par le vent venaient danser devant son visage et regarda autour de lui. Les lieux étaient déserts. Il pouvait discerner des formes sombres qui se dressaient dans l'obscurité, quelques unes se distinguant des autres par de petits carrés de lumières, signe que quelques personnes veillaient encore. Les habitations étaient relativement espacées entre elles, beaucoup d'autres étaient laissées à l'abandon, probablement des restes du fameux incendie évoqué quelques heures plus tôt... Le sifflement strident et continu du vent résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles. Il fit quelques pas en avant, ne se souciant pas des quelques gouttes qui tombaient sur son visage. Il entendait de nouveau ce bruit mais d'où venait-il? Le bruit de ses pas résonnait à mesure qu'il avançait sur la terre maintenant gorgée d'eau. Il continua droit devant lui jusqu'à arriver à une intersection. Il hésita quelques instants, tendant l'oreille puis décida de prendre à droite. Il ne tarda pas à approcher des ruines entrecroisées d'anciennes maisons et s'arrêta devant celles-ci. Ça venait de là. Il franchit ce qui autrefois devait être une porte et avança prudemment, sentant ses pieds se heurter de temps à autre à des débris sur le sol. Il n'y voyait strictement rien. L'air était lourd et chargé de poussière mais il arrivait que, de temps à autre, une bouffée d'air froid lui parvienne lorsqu'un mur, effondré par l'usure laissait passer l'air glacial. De temps à autre, il pouvait apercevoir le tapis étoilé au dessus de lui, le plafond de l'habitation ayant probablement cédé au même moment que les murs. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit les vagues formes sombres qui l'entouraient se dessiner avec plus de précision. Quelque chose non loin semblait éclairer les lieux. Il était donc sur la bonne voie. Comme pour confirmer cette idée, il entendit les mêmes sonorités que précédemment reprendre. Il avança donc prudemment, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit pouvant annoncer sa présence.

Plusieurs blocs de pierre jonchaient le sol et quelques poutres brisées qui semblaient s'accrocher désespérément à ce qui restait des murs. Une flamme dansait dans une vieille lanterne, posée à même le sol. Non loin de là, une silhouette se tenait droite et immobile, son ombre dansant au gré de l'unique flamme qui l'éclairait.

_... Isay?

Le jeune garçon se tourna d'un bon lorsque Camus prononça son nom. Légèrement essoufflé, il passa le revers de sa main sur son visage pour chasser quelques gouttes de sueur.

_Camus? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

_J'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir...

_Quoi? Tu as entendu depuis la maison? Ça se répercute tant que ça? s'étonna t-il.

Le Verseau ne dit rien. S'il n'avait été qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, il n'aurait probablement rien entendu mais pour un chevalier, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une simple formalité. Sauf que lui ne savait pas qu'il était l'un d'eux...

_La pluie a cessé et il n'y a pas le moindre bruit...

Le jeune garçon répondit un vague « Ah... » avant de se retourner pour s'emparer de sa lanterne.

_Que faisais tu?

Il le regarda de ses yeux vert avant de sourire à pleines dents. Le chevalier ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait un peu à Milo. Lui aussi avait ce genre d'expressions, cette façon de parler aussi aisément.

_Tu me promets de pas te moquer hein?

La voix d'Isay le tira soudainement de ses pensées et il reporta son attention sur lui. Ce dernier le fixait, attendant sa réponse pour poursuivre.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me moquerais..., se contenta alors de répondre Camus.

Le jeune garçon hésita quelques secondes puis sourit à nouveau, semblant se satisfaire de ses propos.

_En fait, je viens ici pour m'entraîner. Je ne t'apprends surement rien en te disant que le village est pauvre. Il arrive parfois qu'on se fasse attaquer par des brigands et autres types du même genre. Alors j'essaye de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir protéger Aiko et sa mère... Je sais, ça fait cliché, ajouta t-il avec un léger rire, mais c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire.

_... Tu avais peur que je me moque de ça?

_Non pas vraiment. En fait... Non, le plus simple serait que je te montre.

Ce disant, il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à trouver une pierre qu'il lui donna avant de reculer.

_C'est bon, lance la moi.

_Te la lancer? répéta Camus.

_Oui, ne retiens pas ta force et vas-y.

Le Verseau regarda le jeune garçon tendre son bras gauche devant lui tandis qu'il repliait son bras droit jusqu'à ce que sa main arrive presque au niveau de son épaule. Ne pas retenir sa force... Bien qu'elle soit amoindrie suite à ses blessures, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir ainsi, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Voyant que celui-ci attendait, il dut se résoudre et lança son projectile qui fila droit sur lui. Alors qu'il le voyait demeurer obstinément immobile, il sentit soudain quelque chose s'élever dans l'air. Quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Puis en l'espace d'une seconde, il vit Isay faire un pas en avant tout en déployant son bras droit devant lui. A peine avait-il fait ce geste que la pierre vola en éclats.

Camus demeura interdit devant ce spectacle. Ce garçon... avait utiliser le cosmos? Et visiblement, il en avait une maitrise relativement bonne. Ce qui signifiait que sa découverte n'était pas récente. Il avait du passer du temps avant de réussir à parvenir à ce genre de résultats. Mais dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas été remarqué avant et amené au sanctuaire? C'était vraiment étrange...

_Voilà, fit Isay en se rapprochant. Les actes sont plus convaincants que les mots non?

_... Pourquoi m'as tu montré ça?

_D'une part, parce que tu m'as surpris en plein entrainement et d'autre part, parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

Le Verseau posa son regard de saphir sur lui.

_Que veux tu dire par là?

_Je ne sais pas... Tu n'es pas comme tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser jusque là. C'est l'impression que j'ai en te regardant, ne me demande pas de te l'expliquer mieux que ça.

Camus était perplexe. Croiser un détenteur de cosmos ainsi était pour le moins inattendu. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pu penser à un moment pareil.

_On devrait y aller non?

Isay avait déjà fait quelques pas en direction de la sortie, lanterne à la main et l'attendait. Camus lui emboita le pas. Alors qu'ils effectuaient le chemin en sens inverse, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il devait l'avertir de ce qu'il se passait. Utiliser son cosmos ainsi, bien que n'étant pas très élevé n'était guère prudent. Si un spectre venait à le remarquer, sa vie et celles de ses proches seraient menacées. Il ferma les paupières quelques instants. Une fois que ses blessures se seront arrangées, il devrait se mettre en route, chercher des réponses mais aussi un moyen de retourner la situation, de retrouver la lumière du jour. Bientôt...


	5. 5ème nuit : Décision

Marchant à pas lent, portant plusieurs rondins de bois, contemplant le ciel qui était plus sombre que jamais, Camus réfléchissait. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'il se trouvait ici. Une semaine qu'on s'occupait de lui et de ses blessures, une semaine qu'il réfléchissait sur la marche à suivre. Il pouvait aisément se déplacer sans ressentir de vive douleur dès l'instant ou il veillait à ne pas trop en demander à son corps. Ainsi, plutôt que de rester à attendre que les heures défilent, il avait décidé de se rendre utile autant que possible. Ces gens prenaient soin de lui alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, c'était donc la moindre des choses à faire.

Il poussa un léger soupir et un mince filet de fumée blanche s'échappa de ses lèvres. Si au début, l'air était encore chargé d'humidité, il était désormais sec et froid. L'absence du soleil se faisait maintenant réellement sentir. Le sol qui était gorgé d'eau suite aux fortes averses commençait à glisser par endroit, les flaques gelant au fil des jours. C'était maintenant que les choses allaient se compliquer. Bientôt, plus personne ne pourrait s'aventurer hors des habitations. Certes elles pourraient se protéger du froid mais ça ne durerait qu'un temps, l'absence des rayons du soleil signifiait que rien ne pourrait empêcher les températures de baisser encore et encore. Tôt ou tard, les plantes brûleront sous la morsure du gel, les animaux mourront et les humains finiraient par connaître un sort similaire. Et que pouvait-il faire contre ça? A l'heure actuelle rien malheureusement...

Une forte bourrasque l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Heureusement qu'il avait suivit son entraînement de chevalier dans les vastes plaines de Sibérie. Son organisme s'était ainsi habitué aux faibles températures et il ne se retrouvait nullement gêné par ce vent. Il pourrait se déplacer aisément pendant encore un moment. Pour l'heure, l'air frais était encore supportable pour beaucoup mais à mesure que les jours s'écouleraient...

Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour pouvoir avancer. Une et une seule. Ses souvenirs. Sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait pu arriver à Athéna ainsi qu'à ses compagnons, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait savoir comment agir, ou chercher ni quoi faire. Il devait savoir où ils avaient échoué, ce qu'il en avait découlé, s'il était le seul survivant, ce qu'il était advenu de sa déesse... Mais comment savoir tout ça si lui même ne s'en souvenait pas? Et il devait également se montrer vigilant. Il lui paraissait évident que personne ne savait qu'il était en vie. Hadès ne l'aurait jamais laissé s'en sortir vivant, pas après toutes les guerres saintes qu'il avait pu livrer contre Athéna et sa chevalerie. S'il était ici, c'était tout simplement qu'il devait le croire mort ou éventuellement qu'il ne savait ou le trouver. Et quelle que soit la bonne explication, dans les deux cas, il n'était pas question pour lui de recourir au cosmos. En faire usage reviendrait à clamer haut et fort qu'il était bel et bien là et ça n'arrangerait en rien ses affaires. Non, il devait tirer profit de ça, le dieu ignorant ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir, il pourrait agir plus librement. Restait désormais à trouver un but à poursuivre...

Il leva les yeux et aperçu quelques maisons se profiler. L'une d'entre elle était celle où il vivait depuis son réveil. Le cas d'Isay lui revint en mémoire. Il avait de nouveau eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre au fil des jours et ce garçon avait un réel potentiel. Il pouvait le sentir lorsqu'il essayait de le déployer. Il n'en utilisait qu'une infime partie, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un pour lui enseigner les bases. Et d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. S'il avait appris à le maîtriser, les spectres n'auraient eu aucun mal à le remarquer et seraient certainement venus le tuer. Mais son niveau actuel était trop bas pour qu'ils le remarquent et s'il ne l'utilisait pas régulièrement, il ne risquerait rien. Mais qu'un cas comme lui ai pu échapper à la vigilance du sanctuaire, ça vraiment, il ne le comprenait pas, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient relativement proches du domaine sacré...

Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant la porte en bois et resta quelques secondes à en contempler les rainures avant de poser la main sur la poignée. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le petit hall, le vent froid disparu aussitôt pour laisser place à la douce chaleur diffusée par le feu de cheminée. Il entra dans la pièce principale et alla déposer les rondins près du brasier. Avec ses quelques aller-retours, ils devraient pouvoir tenir plusieurs jours sans avoir besoin de retourner en chercher...

_Ça y est t'es rentré? Je vais m'entrainer, tu viens avec moi?

Il retint un soupir et se retourna pour découvrir sans surprise le visage enjoué d'Isay. Plus le temps passait et plus il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Milo, impatient et d'une énergie sans fin. Il ne cessait de lui reposer encore et encore la même question depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qui le poussait à s'absenter.

_Il n'est pas nécessaire de sortir tous les jours pour t'entrainer. Pourquoi ne te repose tu pas?

Il n'avait pas encore réussi à se convaincre de lui parler. Il ne savait pas exactement comment aborder la chose. Après tout, Isay était un jeune garçon qui avait vécu comme n'importe lequel autre. Il ignorait ce qu'était cette force qu'il apprenait peu à peu à maîtriser et lui dire qu'on pourrait vouloir le tuer à cause de ça l'obligerait à lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait au sujet d'Hadès et de lui-même. Et, tant qu'il pouvait éviter d'impliquer d'autres personnes dans cette histoire, il préférait s'y tenir.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je vais très bien.

_Mais t'entraîner tous les jours t'épuise non? fit remarquer le Verseau qui avait décelé les signes de fatigues qui se manifestaient chez lui après chaque jour.

_Pas du tout, j'ai l'air fatigué?

Camus hocha la tête avec un soupir. Il n'avait pas la tête à contredire le jeune garçon. Ses pensées se tournaient toutes vers une seule et même question : et maintenant?

Isay le regarda en haussant un sourcil. L'air songeur du Verseau ne lui avait pas échappé mais il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il haussa les épaules avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de dire.

_C'est vrai que t'es pas encore totalement remis alors tu devrais peut-être rester tranquille... Je vais demander à Aiko si elle veut venir...

Le Verseau quitta ses pensées pour se tourner vers lui.

_Elle sait pour tes capacités?

_Aiko? Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Je ne lui cacherais jamais un truc pareil.

_Est ce qu'elle aussi a des capacités comme les tiennes?

_... Je ne pense pas non. Quand je vais m'entrainer, elle reste à me regarder mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quoi que ce soit dans ce genre.

Camus écouta en silence. Trouver deux enfants dotés d'un cosmos aurait été plutôt étrange d'une certaine façon... Il passa les mains sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Bien qu'il aurait aimé comprendre pour Isay, il fallait qu'il mette ce point de coté. Ces interrogations ne faisaient pas partie de ses priorités. Il avait tant de questions à poser mais personne qui ne puisse y répondre. Personne n'était capable de dissiper le brouillard qui régnait dans son esprit. Personne...

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Personne? Mais si. Bien sur que si, il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être lui répondre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant? Il se mordit la lèvre en maudissant sa lenteur d'esprit. Qui mieux que cette personne pouvait le libérer de ce voile noir qui lui bloquait l'accès de ses souvenirs?

Assis sur son lit, Camus observait les cendres se réduire peu à peu dans la cheminée, les mains croisées en appui sur ses jambes. Il attendait calmement le bon moment. Il avait enfin prit sa décision, il savait où se rendre. Mais il avait préféré attendre, ne sachant comment annoncer son départ à ces gens alors qu'il n'était pas encore rétablit. Il se doutait que s'il les avait avertit, ils auraient fait en sorte de l'en empêcher. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de rester ici plus longtemps. Il pouvait désormais se déplacer sans mal. Il n'était cependant pas certain d'avoir retrouvé suffisamment ses moyens pour pouvoir user de son cosmos comme bon lui semblerait. Mais étant donné la situation, y recourir ne serait qu'en dernier recours aussi ne s'en faisait-il pas à ce sujet.

Un crépitement résonna contre les murs, ne perturbant en rien le fils de ses pensées. Il devait attendre que tous soient endormis. Partir sans rien dire alors qu'ils avaient prit soin de lui depuis son réveil ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement mais restait néanmoins la solution la plus simple. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il devait partir au plus vite avant que la situation ne se retourne contre lui et qu'il se retrouve, pour une raison ou pour une autre, incapable d'agir dans l'intérêt de la majorité.

Il demeura encore dans la même position durant de longues minutes avant de séparer ses mains et de se lever en silence. Avançant doucement pour ne pas faire de bruits, il posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il fit tournée avec lenteur jusqu'à entendre le faible cliquetis qui lui autorisait l'accès au petit hall. Une fois devant la deuxième porte qui le menait à l'extérieur, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne savait pour combien de temps il partait, le temps que son voyage lui prendrait mais il était certain d'une chose. Une fois son objectif atteint, il reviendrait ici, ne serait-ce que pour remercier ces personnes pour leur aide, chose qu'il ne pouvait faire pour l'heure. Il devait d'abord obtenir des réponses.

Il fit une nouvelle fois tourner la poignée et poussa lentement la porte de bois et la referma derrière lui avec précaution avant de regarder autour de lui. Pas le moindre signe de vie aux alentours. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de se mettre en marche. Il devait se rendre à l'est le plus vite possible. Heureusement, il se trouvait à une distance raisonnable de la cote, atteindre les bords de la mer Egée ne devrait pas lui prendre beaucoup de temps.

Avançant à pas vifs, il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour quitter le petit village, marchant parmi ce qu'il identifiait comme des champs malgré la pénombre. Le vent soufflait dans les feuillages des arbres, rompant le silence inhabituel qui avait élu domicile sur les terres. Pas le moindre cri d'oiseau, pas de griffes d'animaux nocturnes grattant le sol, rien. Seul le bruit des feuillages accompagnait de temps à autre le son de ses propres pas. C'était comme si tout s'était figé avec la disparition du soleil, comme si la vie elle même commençait à disparaître peu à peu de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il continua sa progression sans s'arrêter, estimant qu'il avait déjà perdu assez de temps. Il avança encore et encore pendant un laps de temps dont il n'avait aucune estimation, passant devant les silhouettes élancées des arbres qui dressaient leurs branches tels des bras souhaitant atteindre le ciel, parmi les champs qui peu à peu cédèrent la place à un sol plus rocailleux. Des profonds sillons se dessinaient dans le sol à mesure qu'il avançait, signe qu'il approchait de la cote. Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, un air iodé lui parvint. Au loin, des masses sombres se dessinèrent, toutes rassemblées les unes près des autres. Un village. Il devait encore parcourir une bonne distance avant de pouvoir l'atteindre et il sentait sa blessure à l'abdomen qui commençait à lancer quelques coups douloureux. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre mais s'obstiner à poursuivre son chemin sans tenir compte de ses blessures ne le mènerait nulle part, d'autant plus qu'il lui restait encore tant de chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre destination. Il s'adossa à un des rares troncs d'arbres qui trônaient en ces lieux et regarda le groupe de maisons au loin avant de faire lentement glisser son regard vers un large sillon à quelques mètres de lui. Bien qu'il désirait se rendre au plus vite à l'endroit désiré, il devait prendre son mal en patience et ne pas trop en faire sous peine de rouvrir ses blessures encore importantes. Elles n'étaient pour la plupart pas dérangeantes, les hématomes n'étaient rien, les cotes cassées ne le gênaient pas tant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts, la seule qui lui posait problème pour l'heure était cette entaille qui barrait son flanc et qui se manifestait au moindre de ses gestes. La douleur avait considérablement diminué depuis son réveil et elle se faisait désagréablement ressentir dans ses mouvements. Cela ne l'empêchait en rien de se déplacer comme c'était le cas maintenant mais s'il devait par la suite mener un combat contre un quelconque adversaire, cette blessure serait un sérieux handicap pour lui. Il devait donc veiller à progresser sans pour autant aller trop vite.

Il tendit l'oreille avant de tourner la tête dans la direction qu'il avait emprunté pour arriver jusque là. Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose, comme des bruits de pas. Qui pouvait bien s'aventurer dehors en pleine nuit dans une situation pareille? Décidant de tirer profit de la pénombre, il demeura immobile contre le tronc et guetta en silence l'arrivée des individus. Qui que ce soit, il aviserait une fois qu'il saurait s'il s'agissait de simple villageois ou bien d'autres choses. Il attendit jusqu'à apercevoir des silhouettes se dessiner au bord du chemin, l'une d'entre elle tenant une lampe à bout de bras. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de pouvoir distinguer leurs visages et fut surprit.

_Isay, Aiko, que faîtes vous ici?

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent d'un bond vers lui, stupéfaits avant de le rejoindre.

_Que faîtes vous là? insista le Verseau.

Tous les deux se concertèrent du regard avant de se tourner vers lui.

_Ça serait plutôt à nous de te demander ça, déclara Isay avec une pointe d'amertume. Tu pars en pleine nuit sans rien dire à personne alors on voulait savoir pourquoi.

_Ça ne vous regarde pas.

_Vous êtes encore blessé, reprit Aiko. Nous nous sommes inquiétés quand nous avons vu que vous n'étiez plus là...

_Je suis désolé mais il m'est impossible de rester plus longtemps.

_Pourquoi? demanda le jeune garçon en haussant un sourcil.

_Encore une fois, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Il devinait sans mal la contrariété que sa réponse provoquait chez Isay. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier leur aide mais il devait d'abord retrouver les siens.

_Rentrez chez vous, dit simplement le Verseau.

Le jeune garçon hocha négativement la tête.

_Pas moyen non. On ne rentrera pas si tu viens pas avec nous.

_Il est hors de question que vous m'accompagniez. Vous ne pouvez pas partir et disparaître alors qu'on vous attends. Pour ma part, je dois avant tout retrouver les miens et régler quelque chose qui vous dépasse.

_Est ce que ça a à voir avec l'obscurité qui est tombé sur nous depuis plusieurs jours?

_N'insiste pas Isay.

_Je suis sûr que tu y es lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après tout, on t'a retrouvé blessé peu de temps après la disparition du soleil. Et qu'est ce que tu faisais parmi des ruines seul dans un état pareil?

_Isay..., commença Aiko.

_Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, reprit l'adolescent. Tu arrivais à te déplacer alors que tu étais couvert de blessures et même maintenant, alors que tu devrais te reposer, tu marche comme si tu n'avais rien. Personne ne peut guérir aussi vite. Alors qui es tu?

Camus resta silencieux, observant le jeune garçon face à lui. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'envie de savoir, d'avoir des réponses. Mais il ne les lui donnerait pas. C'était impossible. Leur dire la vérité reviendrait à les entrainer avec lui dans ses choix. Comment s'y résoudre? Le problème était cependant qu'ils ne semblaient pas décidés à rebrousser chemin. Il les savait capable de le suivre s'il refusait de leur répondre.

_Je n'ai pas à répondre à ces questions, déclara le Verseau en se détournant pour reprendre sa route. Maintenant dépêchez vous de rentrer avant qu'on ne remarque votre absence.

_Attends!

Le Verseau s'était déjà immobilisé mais ce n'était pas pour l'injonction d'Isay à son encontre. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda autour de lui. Avait-il rêvé? Non, il l'avait bel et bien sentit même si ça n'avait duré qu'un court instant, il en était certain. Un cosmos. Mais à qui était-il? L'espace d'un instant, il avait espéré que ce soit l'un de ses compagnons mais non. Il avait à peine eut le temps de le remarquer mais il n'en avait pas gardé une impression de familiarité. Ce qui voulait dire que ça ne pouvait être qu'un spectre. Chose pourtant impossible. Qu'il y en ait un dans les parages n'était malheureusement pas à exclure mais qu'il fasse usage de son cosmos signifiait qu'il visait quelqu'un. Hors ça ne pouvait être lui, il avait bien veillé à masquer son cosmos pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi? Il se mordit la lèvre. Il valait mieux ne pas rester ici éternellement, dans leur intérêt à tous les trois. Il se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui le regardaient sans comprendre et s'apprêtait à s'adresser à eux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose. C'était ce cosmos. Il envahissait l'air autour d'eux, les enveloppant comme un voile de brume. Il était partout, envahissant les moindre recoins. Mais qui? Alors qu'il se posait cette question, il sentit le sol être parcouru de violentes vibrations. Il sentit quelque chose en lui se glacer. C'était bel et bien lui qui était visé. Comment avaient-ils su pour lui, il l'ignorait mais le doute n'était plus permis.

_Il faut partir d'ici! déclara Isay qui prenait lui aussi conscience des risques qui se profilaient.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de faire quelques pas que le sol se fissura de part en part dans un fracas assourdissant, les faisant basculer dans le vide.


	6. 6ème nuit : Embarquement

Les vagues venaient se fracasser avec force contre les parois rocheuses de la falaise. Le sifflement strident du vent s'engouffrant entre les rochers résonnait dans l'air. Des ombres se dessinaient dans la nuit, semblant rechercher quelque chose de précis. Tandis que plusieurs continuaient de s'éparpiller ici et là, quelques unes se regroupèrent. Leurs armures d'un noir profond luisaient d'un éclat bleuté presque irréel sous la faible lueur qui émanait des flammes disposées ici et là.

_Ils sont introuvables, déclara l'un d'entre eux.

_Pourtant c'est bien ici qu'a eu lieu l'explosion, insista un autre en regardant ses comparses disséminés autour d'eux.

_Il a utilisé son cosmos, il a du s'éloigner d'ici afin de ne pas être repéré.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait l'utiliser si vite. Bien qu'il s'en soit sortit vivant, il ne devait pas être beau à voir...

_Toujours est-il qu'il nous a échappé, rappela le premier en serrant les dents. Comment allons nous annoncer ça?

Son compagnon demeura silencieux. Comment étaient-ils censés annoncer qu'un homme blessé et affaiblit avait pu leur échapper? S'ils venaient à raconter ça une fois de retour, il ne donnerait pas cher de leurs peaux...

_Inutile de paniquer, ajouta un troisième en les rejoignant. Même s'il nous a échappé pour le moment, ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne le retrouverons pas. Comment crois tu que nous avons réussi à le trouver ici? Nous avons le moyen parfait pour ne pas perdre sa trace.

_.. Que faisons nous dans ce cas? finit par demander le deuxième.

_Puisqu'il a disparu, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de rentrer faire notre rapport aux Juges. Ce n'est de toute façon qu'une question de temps avant qu'on n'en finisse avec les chevaliers d'Athéna.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent avant de suivre celui qui semblait à leur tête, hélant les guerriers dispersés afin qu'ils se rassemblent. Ce n'était bel et bien qu'une question de temps, il ne pourrait jamais leur échapper...

De nouveau l'obscurité. Comme la première fois. Tout autour de lui n'était que ténèbres insondables. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit dans ces lieux étranges. Il baissa les yeux, s'arrêtant sur sa main. Il était le seul élément qui se démarquait ici. Élément qui paraissait blanc comme la neige dans une toile aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici? Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se remémorer les évènements antérieurs à son arrivée ici. Il était partit du lieu où il avait été recueillis. Il avait ensuite marché pendant un long moment afin d'atteindre la cote. Puis les enfants l'avaient rejoint et alors qu'il essayait de les convaincre de rebrousser chemin, quelqu'un les avait attaqué. Mais ça n'expliquait cependant pas la raison de son arrivée ici. De nouveau, il balaya les alentours des yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet étrange endroit.

Il se mit à avancer lentement. Seul le bruit de ses pas lui confirmait qu'il avançait, l'absence de point de repère sur les lieux lui donnait une désagréable impression de ne pas parcourir la moindre distance. C'était comme si marcher ne servait à rien, tout autour de lui restait aussi noir, informe, sans rien pour défiler sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait strictement rien ici. Il s'arrêta. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Sortir. Mais comment?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il interrompit le flot de ses pensées et tendit l'oreille. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose. Il attendit et, de nouveau, il perçut un son. C'était infime, presque inaudible mais il entendait bel et bien comme une voix. Il regarda alors autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir autre chose que de l'obscurité. Il ne parvenait pas à en définir la provenance, comme si elle venait de partout à la fois.

Alors qu'il continuait de chercher, il sentit quelque chose de doux emplir l'atmosphère. Il était incapable de décrire de quoi il s'agissait avec des mots. C'était quelque chose de... rassurant. Rassurant mais surtout familier. Comme une présence autour de lui. Il avait déjà ressentit ça auparavant, il en était certain. Et alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la nature de cette présence, il sentit quelque chose sur son poignet. C'était comme si... une main, douce et tiède s'était refermé avec précaution sur son bras, le tirant doucement vers l'avant comme pour le guider. Il ne ressentit ni méfiance, ni résistance, se contentant de suivre cette force qui semblait vouloir l'emmener quelque part. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Cette force, il la côtoyait depuis tellement longtemps, il savait qu'elle était avec lui, qu'elle l'aidait à quitter ce lieu étrange. Cette présence si familière et apaisante, c'était sa déesse. Athéna. Ce qui voulait dire que sa déesse allait bien. Elle allait bien et savait qu'il était en vie. Une sensation de soulagement l'envahit alors qu'il avançait encore et toujours, que cette idée se propageait dans son esprit. Elle était en vie...

_Camus? Ça va?

Le Verseau ouvrit lentement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières avant de retrouver une vision nette. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les visages des deux adolescents qui le dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Il regarda autour de lui et discerna des murs de pierre autour d'eux. Allongé sur le sol de terre, l'esprit confus, il posa une main sur son front alors qu'une violente migraine se faisait ressentir avec force.

_Que s'est-il passé? demanda t-il en se redressant avec précaution.

_C'est aussi ce qu'on aimerait comprendre, dit Isay, assis devant lui. Le sol s'est fissuré comme ça d'un seul coup. Alors qu'on tombait, tu nous as attrapé et avant qu'on ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, on s'est retrouvé ici.

_Vous vous êtes effondré aussitôt après et ça faisait un moment que nous essayions de vous réveiller, reprit Aiko. Est ce que ça va?

_Oui... Et vous deux? demanda t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été blessé à son soulagement. Il se souvenait maintenant. Il avait agit par réflexe devant la situation pour le moins inattendu. Utiliser son cosmos était le seul moyen pour leur permettre de s'échapper. Néanmoins, il était certain maintenant que le dieu des enfers était au courant du fait qu'il s'en était sortit. Et autre constat atterrant, il n'était pas encore en état d'utiliser son cosmos convenablement. Il venait d'en utiliser une partie et il se retrouvait maintenant comme vidé de ses forces. Les choses allaient décidément s'avérer bien plus difficiles qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Néanmoins... Son regard glissa lentement sur son poignet. Il l'avait sentit. Le cosmos doux et bienveillant de sa déesse. Athéna était encore en vie quelque part. Pour quelles raisons Hadès ne lui avait pas ôté la vie, il l'ignorait et le plus important était de toute façon qu'elle soit bel et bien en vie. Il avait raison de ne pas abandonner, elle était toujours là.

Isay demeura immobile, le fixant de ses yeux vert. Il avait raison, il le savait. Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Il en avait eu la confirmation alors qu'il les avait amené ici durant leur chute. Cette personne était différente et elle attisait sa curiosité. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un ayant des facultés comme lui, jamais...

_Tu veux bien nous dire qui tu es maintenant? fit-il en croisant les bras.

Camus reporta son attention sur lui. Que devait-il faire? Il était inutile d'espérer que les spectres n'aient pas remarqué leurs présences à ses côtés aussi les laisser seuls pouvait s'avérer risqué pour eux. Néanmoins, rien ne lui disait qu'ils s'en prendraient à eux alors que s'ils venaient à l'accompagner... Il devait prendre une décision et celle-ci risquait d'avoir une forte influence sur ce qui l'attendait lui mais il en était de même pour eux. Il ferma les yeux. Si seulement ils étaient restés chez eux, tout aurait été tellement plus simple...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, les deux adolescents attendaient en silence sa réponse. Avait-il vraiment le choix? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les laisser seuls en tenant compte du risque que représentaient les spectres.

_Entendu, finit-il par concéder.

Avançant dans les ruelles sombres à pas vifs, le Verseau s'assurait néanmoins de l'absence total de cosmos ennemi. Se retournant, il put voir les deux adolescents qui le suivaient sans un bruit. Il avait décidé qu'ils l'accompagneraient tant qu'il ne serait pas certain qu'ils ne risqueraient rien. Et ceux-ci étaient désormais au courant de son histoire. Il leur avait tout raconté, qui il était, ce qu'il s'était passé pour que la nuit ne tombe sur la Terre... Depuis quelques minutes, ils avaient quitté l'abri de fortune dans lequel il les avait transporté suite à l'attaque. Abri qui s'était avéré être aux abords du village qu'il désirait atteindre. Restait maintenant à trouver le port...

_Où est ce que nous devons nous rendre? finit par demander Aiko en avançant avec précaution.

_Sur l'île de Samos, se contenta de répondre le chevalier qui regardait droit devant lui, guettant les moindres mouvements dans les alentours.

_Samos? Mais... elle est super loin cette île! s'exclama Isay. Qu'est ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas?

_Je sais que sur l'île de Samos, il est possible de consulter une Sibylle. J'ai besoin de la voir pour lui poser une question.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Une Sibylle était une prophétesse qui répondait aux questions qui lui étaient adressées. Sans doute était-ce pour combler l'absence de ses souvenirs qu'il désirait se rendre là-bas...

A mesure qu'ils avançait, le chevalier réfléchissait. Se rendre jusqu'à cette île en bateau risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps au vu des circonstances sans compter les différentes escales qu'ils devraient probablement faire. Et les choses allaient encore se compliquer si l'air continuait de se rafraichir. L'eau finirait par geler, rendant tout déplacement encore plus difficile qu'il ne le serait déjà. Il n'y avait donc pas le moindre instant à perdre. Ils devaient trouver un bateau au plus vite afin d'éviter de rencontrer ce genre de problème. Et là encore, trouver quelqu'un qui serait prêt à naviguer alors que cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que le soleil avait disparu risquait de ne pas être chose aisée. Déjà qu'il était rare de croiser quelqu'un sur terre ainsi que dans les rues, rien de garantissait qu'il y ait âme qui vive sur le port. Tout était affreusement silencieux. Lui même qui l'appréciait encore il y avait quelques temps de ça en venait presque à regretter les bavardages incessant de la foule qui animaient les rues la journée.

Ses inquiétudes se confirmèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux quais. Hormis quelques silhouettes ici et là qui allaient et venaient entre les différents docks, les lieux étaient quasiment déserts. Il n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup de possibilités. Intimant les deux adolescents de le suivre, il se dirigea vers la personne la plus proche. Ce dernier, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la peau halée probablement due à de longues expositions au soleil sur la mer posa sur lui un regard à la fois surprit et méfiant. Il s'attarda un instant sur les deux enfants qui l'accompagnaient avant de reporter son attention sur le chevalier qui l'interrogeait sur un éventuel départ pour l'archipel grecque. Lui même ne semblait pas embarquer mais il lui indiqua une direction à suivre vers une personne qui semblait partir dans peu de temps. Le Verseau le remercia avant de prendre le chemin indiqué d'un pas vif. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait pouvoir atteindre l'île de Samos. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver sur le ponton ou était amarré un bateau de pêche. Quelques hommes chargeaient des caisses à l'intérieur mais l'un d'entre eux se figea en les apercevant. Il attendit que le chevalier lui expose les raisons de sa présence avant de répondre d'une voix enrouée.

_Nous nous rendons sur l'île d'Andros. Je peux vous y emmener si vous le voulez mais je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin.

Le Verseau n'hésita pas un instant et accepta la proposition. Certes cela ne représentait pas la moitié du trajet mais ils trouveraient bien un moyen de continuer une fois arrivés. Et surtout, la priorité pour le moment était de s'éloigner de cet endroit qu'il estimait encore risqué suite à l'attaque qu'ils avaient subis.

Une fois le chargement terminé, ils suivirent le groupe de pêcheurs et montèrent sur le pont. Le vent qui soufflait sur le port semblait gagner en force alors que le bateau quittait enfin le port et prenait la mer.


	7. 7ème nuit : Craintes et méfiance

Cela devait maintenant faire près d'une heure que le bateau avait quitté le port. L'air s'était davantage rafraichit depuis que la masse noire tachetée de lumières qu'était la cote s'était éloignée d'eux, les faisant s'enfoncer dans une profonde obscurité.

Camus gardait le regard rivé droit devant lui, nullement gêné par le vent frais qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux ou dans ses vêtements. Au contraire, il chassait l'engourdissement et la fatigue que son effort fourni suite à l'attaque des spectres avait engendré. Pour l'heure, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir. Il préférait attendre d'être sur l'île et de trouver un endroit où il pourrait se reposer avec les enfants. Céder à la fatigue maintenant ne ferait que rendre ses pensées confuses et il se retrouverait désorienté à son réveil. Non, il ne pouvait se le permettre... De toute façon, ils devraient arriver dans une heure au maximum, ce n'était rien. Pourtant, à cet instant le temps lui paraissait sans fin, cette heure qui s'était écoulée lui avait parue si longue. Cela était du à son désir de comprendre, d'avoir des réponses il le savait. Il devait néanmoins se montrer patient, il finirait par arriver à destination et ne devait pas se précipiter s'il ne voulait pas commettre la moindre erreur. Il n'était pas question que de sa propre vie loin de là. Il se devait de se montrer prudent, aussi bien pour les deux adolescents qui l'accompagnaient que pour le reste du monde qui, pour l'heure, était condamné à subir la colère du dieu des enfers.

Il se redressa légèrement et inspira profondément avant de se détourner du long tapis sombre qu'était la mer. Son regard se posa alors sur une silhouette qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du pont, lui tournant le dos. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Aiko malgré la semi-pénombre qui régnait. Il demeurait néanmoins surprit qu'elle ne dorme pas. Isay n'avait quant à lui eu aucun mal à s'abandonner au sommeil. Celle-ci demeurait immobile, son regard demeurant obstinément fixé en direction de la cote d'Athènes. Se pouvait-il qu'elle éprouve des regrets d'avoir prit la mer? Le Verseau aurait bien eu du mal à le confirmer tant son visage était vide d'expression. Il resta à la contempler quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre à pas lents. Celle-ci finit par tourner son regard acajou dans sa direction.

_Tu devrais dormir, lui dit-il.

_... Je n'ai pas sommeil...

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé mais il constatait maintenant la différence qui existait entre les deux adolescents. Le contact avec Isay se faisait tout naturellement, c'était sa nature enjouée et franche qui le voulait. La jeune fille était plus discrète que lui, plus mesurée. Elle parlait peu et ne semblait pas rechercher de contact avec les autres comme le faisait son compagnon. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'aucun d'entre eux ne cherchait à rompre le silence qui venait de s'installer après qu'ils aient échangé ces quelques mots. Seuls les vrombissements du moteur emplissaient l'air tandis que tous les deux demeuraient immobiles, vaquant à leurs propres pensées.

_... Vous pensez que ma mère va bien? finit par demander l'adolescente.

Camus posa son regard saphir sur elle. Elle était déjà perdue dans sa contemplation de ce qui aurait du être la cote grecque. Sa question ne le surprenait pas particulièrement, elle lui paraissait même normale. Tous les deux s'étaient élancés à sa poursuite, quittant ainsi leur foyer. Il retint un soupir. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'accompagnent. En plus de se mettre en danger, l'accompagner signifiait quitter ce qu'ils connaissaient et notamment leur maison. Jusqu'à ce que les choses ne soient réglées, ils ne pourraient revenir en arrière. En d'autres termes, soient ils réussissaient à contrecarrer Hadès et ils pourraient tous revenir à leurs vies d'avant, soit...

Non. Il ne devait pas songer à cette éventualité. Il devait resté concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire et ne pas songer à l'échec. Si lui, un de ceux appelé chevaliers de l'espoir en venait à imaginer le pire scénario...

_Je le pense oui, finit-il par répondre.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescente alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

_Vous dîtes ça pour me rassurer non?

_Je le pense vraiment.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis parut soulagée à ces mots. Accordait-elle tant de crédit à sa parole? Visiblement oui. Il reporta son attention sur la direction que le bateau empruntait. Tout était noyé dans l'obscurité, impossible de savoir où ils se trouvaient ni combien de temps il restait avant d'arriver. Le remous des vagues faisait tanguer doucement leur navire d'avant en arrière comme une vaine tentative de la mer de les bercer. Si ceci avait pour effet d'apaiser un peu ses inquiétudes, cela n'enlevait en rien les questions que le chevalier se posait. Savoir sa déesse en vie était un véritable soulagement en soi mais qu'en était-il de tous ses compagnons? Il était incapable de sentir leurs présences. Ce n'était en rien une preuve qu'ils s'étaient faits tuer, lui même étouffait son propre cosmos afin de ne pas se faire repérer par les spectres qui se feraient un plaisir de lui tomber dessus si par malheur il l'utilisait. Probablement qu'eux aussi le masquait pour leur propre sécurité, c'était tout du moins ce qu'il espérait. Oui, si lui s'en était sortit, pourquoi pas eux? Tôt ou tard, il finirait par les retrouver...

_Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir...

La voix de la jeune fille tira le Verseau de ses pensées et il posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle.

_C'est à propos de ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure. Vous savez pour Isay et je me demandais, est ce que ça veut dire qu'il est comme vous?

Dire qu'il était comme lui, c'était un peu délicat à certifier pour le moment. Ce qu'il avait vu lui laissait supposer que oui mais il était encore trop tôt pour pouvoir se prononcer...

_Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il possède des capacités qui ne sont pas à la portée de tous, répondit le Verseau. Mais...

Malgré lui, quelques hésitations perduraient quant au cas d'Isay. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas interrogé et aurait fait en sorte qu'il soit accueilli au sanctuaire en tant que nouvel apprenti mais là... Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment le sanctuaire, pourtant si proche de leur lieu de vie avait pu passer à coté de ce garçon qui avait bel et bien un accès au cosmos. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Peut-être était-ce du à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait qui l'empêchait de faire correctement le point mais cet élément le freinait dans son jugement.

_Moi je ne crois pas qu'il soit comme vous...

Il reporta son attention sur l'adolescente. Celle-ci avait cessé de regarder en arrière et laissait son regard dériver sur l'étendue sombre face à elle. Pourquoi disait-elle ce genre de choses? Il ne le comprenait pas. Puis un doute traversa son esprit l'espace d'un instant.

_Serais-tu capable de sentir le cosmos?

Elle posa sur lui un regard surprit.

_Le cosmos? Qu'est ce que c'est?

Il lui expliqua succinctement de quoi il s'agissait et ce ne fut qu'une fois ses explications achevées qu'elle hocha lentement la tête.

_Alors je crois que oui. Quand Isay fait quelque chose, je le sens et j'ai aussi ressentit quelque chose tout à l'heure quand vous nous avez sauvé de la chute...

Camus demeura interdit. Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Déjà qu'Isay disposait d'un cosmos sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué, voilà que maintenant, c'était Aiko qui, bien qu'étant dépourvue de cosmos, parvenait à en saisir la présence. Ces deux enfants n'étaient pas n'importe qui, mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Si elle était capable de le sentir, cela signifiait qu'elle même devait en posséder un. Plus le temps passait et moins il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Ces deux enfants semblaient lui réserver bien des surprises...

_Et pourquoi pense tu qu'Isay est différent? finit-il par demander.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers lui et de repousser les mèches de cheveux que le vent propulsait sur son visage.

_Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. Une impression, je me trompe sans doute mais... je n'ai pas ressentit la même chose lorsque vous avez utilisé votre cosmos et quand Isay utilise le sien.

_Qu'as-tu ressentit?

Elle parut indécise. Sans doute était-ce difficile pour elle de mettre des mots sur une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas accoutumée mais ses propos l'intriguaient. Certes, cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il côtoyait les deux adolescents et leur approche du cosmos et autres choses qui formaient son quotidien à lui étaient encore approximatives mais il ne voulait pas ignorer ce qu'ils en tiraient.

_Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par admettre. Je trouve juste que c'était différent, mais vous êtes les deux seules personnes que j'ai rencontré avec un cosmos, peut-être que je ne sentirais jamais la même chose pour chaque personne.

Étrange. Ce mot était le seul qui lui venait quand il pensait à eux. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau l'interroger à ce sujet, il vit son regard s'animer tandis qu'elle pointait quelque chose du doigt dans la direction où ils se rendaient.

_C'est l'île! s'exclama t-elle.

Il se retourna et vit la masse d'Andros qui s'élevait soudainement devant eux. L'île devait probablement être en vue depuis un moment déjà mais l'obscurité environnante l'avait masqué jusqu'à leur arrivée ici.

L'île était tout sauf accueillante. De nombreux rochers émergeant de la mer entouraient les falaises de l'île ressemblaient à une mâchoire sortie des eaux sombres. Aucun point lumineux ne s'élevait des baies de l'île, comme s'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller le Verseau.

Il leur fallu vingt minutes pour approcher les rochers qui se dressaient tels des crocs autour d'eux. Et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, le chevalier comme la jeune fille se sentirent écrasés par les proportions du décor. Dressés vers le ciel, une multitudes d'arbres gigantesques semblaient s'affaisser lentement sur eux. Le Verseau fut le premier à se ressaisir et se tourna vers l'adolescente.

_Va chercher Isay, nous allons bientôt arriver.

Elle acquiesça et ne tarda pas à disparaître dans la cabine tandis qu'il faisait à nouveau face à cette sombre vision. Il demeura immobile quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'un des membres de l'équipage ne le rejoigne.

_Le port devrait être juste devant, dit ce dernier, les yeux rivés devant lui.

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que des lumières apparurent sur ce qui semblait être l'unique quai en bois. Le bateau ralentit sa course jusqu'à s'en approcher. Camus se pencha un peu en avant pour tenter de distinguer quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne. Seul un vieux hangar trônait sur les lieux, entouré de quelques larges caisses déposées ici et là.

Les vrombissements du moteur résonnèrent une dernière fois tandis que les marins amarraient le navire. Les deux adolescents ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le chevalier qui guettait toujours les alentours. Personne n'apparut dans son champ de vision. Il ne tarda pas à quitter le ponton de bois sur lequel ils se trouvaient maintenant tous pour longer une plage de sable parsemée de quelques galets. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait discerner les formes floues de quelques habitations un peu plus haut. Une route en terre battue partant du hangar et se perdant dans la végétation luxuriante des lieux pourrait probablement les y mener...

Il revint sur ses pas et, après avoir remercier les pêcheurs pour leur aide, il décida d'emprunter le chemin qu'il avait aperçu. Tandis que les deux adolescents échangeaient quelques paroles derrière lui, Camus avançait, les sens en alerte. Certes il ne s'attendait pas à voir des gens circuler comme si de rien n'était mais le silence qui régnait sur les lieux avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Malgré la lampe que lui avait confié un des marins avant leur départ, la végétation dense qui les entourait lui procurait une désagréable sensation d'étouffement. Probablement un contrecoup de la fatigue. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils étaient partit du petit village ou il avait trouvé refuge et il n'avait pas dormi depuis. Dès que possible, il devrait faire une halte afin de pouvoir se reposer et retrouver des idées claires.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin les premières maisons, le Verseau se figea. Il devina à l'absence des bruits de pas que ses deux compagnons en avaient fait de même et probablement le regardaient-ils avec étonnement devant son arrêt brutal mais ce n'était pas son principal soucis. Devant lui, il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière allumée dans les habitations. Quelques lampes accrochées aux angles de certaines éclairaient des coins de rues, certainement en guise de lampadaires. Le chevalier hocha lentement la tête pour essayer de se calmer. Vu l'heure tardive, il était normal que les gens dorment non? Il soupira. La fatigue ne lui réussissait vraiment pas.

_Il n'y a personne ici ou quoi? fit la voix d'Isay derrière lui.

_Tout le monde doit dormir surtout, dit Aiko.

Le Verseau balaya du regard les habitations relativement espacées les unes des autres, toutes enroulées autour de cette route de terre qu'ils avaient emprunté et qui semblait se poursuivre encore plus loin, s'enfonçant encore davantage dans la végétation. Toutes faites de bois, allant du blanc au brun sombre, elles étaient parfois entourées de plantes en tout genre. Ce village était réellement petit et le chevalier songea qu'il ne devait y avoir guère beaucoup d'habitants.

_C'est moi ou c'est plutôt glauque ici? demanda le jeune garçon en regardant partout autour de lui.

Aiko ne dit rien bien que son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait guère plus qu'aux deux autres. Elle reporta néanmoins son attention sur le chevalier lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers eux.

_Cherchons un endroit ou dormir, nous verrons ce que nous ferons ensuite.

Tous les deux acquiescèrent en silence et lui emboitèrent le pas sans pour autant cesser d'observer autour d'eux, à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect. Le Verseau lui même n'arrivait pas à abaisser sa garde, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose pourrait surgir à tout instant de nulle part. Peut-être était-ce son imagination mais il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'insécurité qui le tiraillait à cet instant précis. Et alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer avec précaution, son regard se posa sur deux formes sombres sur le sol. Il dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe dans leur direction et fronça les sourcils. Des cartouches de chasse vides et non loin d'elles, une auréole sombre. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer légèrement. Que faisaient des cartouches en plein centre d'un village? Et vides de surcroit? Ce n'était pas normal. Ses sens furent aussitôt en alerte, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce signe depuis leur arrivée sur l'île pour traquer une menace à leur encontre.

_Ils ont l'habitude de chasser en plein milieu du village? souffla Aiko.

Elle avait parlé plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée et sur un ton un peu plus aigu. Le chevalier se doutait que la peur commençait à la gagner. Cette question était posée dans l'unique de la rassurer mais elle même n'y croyait sûrement pas. Depuis leur arrivée sur l'île, il semblait régner une étrange atmosphère. Celle-ci les empêchait de se départir des sentiments tels que la peur et la méfiance, au contraire, ils semblaient gagner en intensité à chacun de leurs pas. Quelque chose clochait, c'était certain. Mais quoi?

Balayant le sol de sa lampe, le Verseau aperçu d'autres douilles dispersées un peu partout sur le sol.

_Non, finit-il par dire. Il doit y avoir un problème...

Il remarqua que l'une des maisons autour d'eux avait sa porte ouverte et après un instant de réflexion, il se tourna vers les deux adolescents. Isay tenait fermement la main de Aiko dans la sienne comme tentative pour la rassurer. Il pouvait néanmoins lire un certain trouble dans le regard du jeune garçon qui; bien que s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître était aussi inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

_Ne vous éloignez pas de moi, c'est entendu?

Tous les deux hochèrent lentement la tête sans prononcer le moindre mot. Camus prit donc la direction de la maison et monta sur le perron de celle-ci. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua contre celle-ci tout en observant l'intérieur.

_Il y a quelqu'un? demanda t-il.

Il n'eut que le silence pour toute réponse. Tout cela lui plaisait de moins en moins. D'abord les cartouches sur le sol, une porte d'entrée ouverte et personne pour répondre. Que se passait-il ici? Il passa sa main sur le mur en quête d'un interrupteur qu'il actionna. Le hall qui s'étendait devant lui demeura dans l'ombre.

_Il n'y a pas d'électricité...

_Celles de la rue marchent pourtant, fit la voix de Aiko.

_Elles sont surement reliées au groupe électrogène du village.

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur tout en promenant son faisceau lumineux sur les meubles qui jonchaient les pièces. Tout était impeccablement rangé, excepté une chaise renversée, comme si la personne qui y était installé avait quitté les lieux avec précipitation.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors? finit par demander Isay.

_On va aller voir chez les autres, déclara le chevalier en revenant sur le perron. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe ici et si personne ne se manifeste, nous partirons.

Ils marchèrent, allant d'une maison à l'autre. Et partout, ils ne trouvèrent que le silence et l'obscurité comme seuls maîtres des lieux. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit clocher duquel ils approchèrent. Une lampe accrochée au porche éclairait la lourde porte en bois, ou plutôt ce qui aurait du être une porte. Celle-ci était couchée sur le sol, recouverte de multiples crevasses comme si on l'avait rouée de coups pour la faire céder.

Le Verseau s'engouffra dans l'entrée et promena la lumière de sa lampe un peu partout dans l'édifice. Il ne trouva guère de différence exceptée des statuettes fracassées sur le sol et des bancs renversés sur lequel on pouvait discerner des profondes traces semblables à des griffures. Il sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir à mesure qu'il découvrait de nouveaux détails. Mais qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ici? C'était comme si une bête sauvage était entrée et avait tout saccagé sur son passage.

Il continua d'avancer, à la recherche d'un indice qui aurait pu lui indiquer ce qu'il s'était passé quand il se figea devant un petit autel. Il ne tint pas compte des différents objets qui étaient tombés sur le sol autour de celui-ci. Il observait les quatre filets de sang séché presque parallèles qui avait coulé sur l'autel sur toute sa longueur accompagnés là encore de traces de griffures. Il s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir les observer de près et posa son regard à ses pieds en passant la main sur le sol. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose. Quelqu'un s'était agrippé de toutes ses forces à l'autel jusqu'à en saigner, probablement pour ne pas se laisser traîner hors des lieux...

Il se mordit la lèvre. Peu importe ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ici, ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Comment tout un village avait-il pu disparaître comme ça et surtout, pourquoi?

Il se releva sans perdre un instant.

_On va partir d'ici, dit-il aux deux adolescents. On part immédiatement.


	8. 8ème nuit : Isolés

Le Verseau avançait à grands pas sur la route principale qui traversait le petit village, continuant de guetter le moindre mouvement autour d'eux. Les deux adolescents le suivaient en pressant le pas pour rester à son niveau mais ne disaient rien. Tout était désert. Et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir semblait confirmer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'une grave ampleur.

Le chevalier réfléchissait. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé s'ils ne croisaient pas d'habitants. Or, crier dans l'espoir d'en dénicher n'était pas prudent tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les causes de la situation. Il était donc forcé d'admettre avec une pointe d'amertume qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Qu'est ce qui avait pu causer tant de dommages? Et surtout, où avaient-ils bien pu tous passer? Certes il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes mais pour qu'elles aient toutes disparues...

Ils avançaient, pressés de quitter cet endroit lorsque des gouttes de pluie glacée tombèrent d'un seul coup.

_Super, il manquait plus que ça! pesta Isay.

Le bruit des gouttes martelant les toits ne tarda pas à retentir autour d'eux, annihilant tout autre son qu'ils auraient pu percevoir.

_Un village entier, dit Aiko en haussant la voix pour couvrir le vacarme de la pluie. Ils n'ont pas pu tous disparaître ainsi. Ils doivent être quelque part non?

Le Verseau resta quelques instants figé. Il était d'accord avec ça mais pour l'heure, les faits étaient là et ils ne pouvaient les ignorer...

_Peut-être sont-ils allés dans un village voisin, supposa t-il.

Ce disant, il continuait de surveiller, à la recherche d'un signe de vie humaine mais rien. Le voile de pluie qui s'abattait sur eux n'arrangeait en rien leur vision déjà bien entamée par l'obscurité. Ce qui avait pu engendrer ça, il commençait à avoir des hypothèses qui se formaient dans son esprit. Peut-être était-ce bien ça, non, c'était même probablement eux...

Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Plus tard. Il devait cesser de se poser tant de questions alors que c'était la dernière chose à faire pour le moment. Les interrogations devraient attendre un peu, il devait décider de ce qu'il fallait faire. Leurs vêtements étaient maintenant trempés et leur collaient à la peau tandis que le vent faisait onduler le lourd rideau de pluie grisâtre. La première chose à faire pour le moment était de s'abriter aussi fit-il signe à ses deux compagnons de le suivre et il avança jusqu'à la maison la plus proche. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchit l'entrée, le Verseau referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna. Ils avancèrent dans un petit couloir, passant devant une pièce dans laquelle trônait en son centre une vaste table en bois sombre. Une fois la porte au fond du couloir franchit, ils arrivèrent dans une petite chambre avec pour seuls composants un lit installé sur un tapis et une armoire. Le Verseau ouvrit un des battants de cette dernière et regarda rapidement les habits qui s'y trouvaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester avec leurs affaires trempées aussi en tendit-il aux deux enfants afin qu'ils aillent se changer.

Désormais habillé de vêtements secs, il s'assit sur le lit et posa son menton sur ses mains croisées. Son esprit oscillait entre tension et fatigue. Il aurait voulu se reposer un peu mais ce qu'ils avaient vu l'empêchait de se détendre. Mais d'un autre coté, continuer encore et encore d'avancer sans prendre de repos pourrait constituer un handicap si la situation venait à jouer en leur défaveur... Il poussa un soupir las et ferma les yeux.

_Camus!

La voix d'Isay le tira brutalement de sa torpeur et le fit se redresser. Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte et le visage du jeune garçon ne tarda pas à apparaître devant lui.

_Il y a plein de trucs à manger, viens.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il l'avait surprit en l'appelant aussi soudainement et il avait l'espace d'un instant cru qu'il y avait un problème. Ils allaient devoir rester ici se reposer un peu ou bien il risquerait de voir le mal partout. Il finit néanmoins par se lever et suivit l'adolescent qui semblait avoir retrouvé contenance. C'était comme si toutes traces de trouble et d'inquiétude qui avaient pu se dessiner sur son visage avaient disparu depuis qu'ils avaient franchit le seuil de la porte. Peut-être n'était ce qu'une façade qu'il voulait donner mais le chevalier devait admettre qu'il en était impressionné.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce devant laquelle ils étaient passés pour se rendre dans la chambre. Aiko regardait un peu partout armée d'une lampe torche qu'elle avait probablement trouvée dans un tiroir tandis que divers aliments étaient rassemblés sur la table. Tandis qu'Isay s'installait sur une des chaises en avalant des fruits qui étaient à sa portée, Camus regarda autour de lui avant d'approcher de la fenêtre et de tirer les rideaux.

_Fais attention à ce qu'on ne voit pas de lumière de l'extérieur.

La jeune fille cessa son exploration pour le regarder et acquiescer. Rien ne leur disait que ce qui était responsable de la désertion du village avait bel et bien quitté les lieux. Si jamais _ça _voyait de la lumière, _ça_ comprendrait aussitôt que quelqu'un était ici et donc, leur chance de voir des ennuis arriver n'en ferait que grandir...

_Est ce qu'on reste ici ou bien est ce qu'on part dès que la pluie s'arrête? demanda finalement Isay.

_On reste ici. Nous devons nous reposer.

_Est ce bien prudent? fit Aiko en les rejoignant. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ici...

_Rester ici n'est pas très prudent c'est vrai mais sortir et aller on ne sait ou sans avoir les idées claires n'est pas raisonnable non plus. Nous risquerions de tomber épuisés ou de paniquer pour peu de choses à cause de la fatigue. Je préfère que nous restions ici pour récupérer un peu et par la même occasion, décider de la direction à prendre.

Aucun des deux ne chercha à le contredire. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et son calme avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il n'était pas paniqué devant ce qu'ils avaient découvert et la moindre de ses décisions semblait parfaitement réfléchie, chacun de ses raisonnements tenait parfaitement la route. S'il parvenait à conserver son calme, alors c'était qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Après avoir avalé quelques aliments, ils essayèrent de se détendre un peu afin de laisser le sommeil les gagner. Camus demeura à fixer le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes avant de fermer lentement les paupières comme pour s'encourager à s'abandonner à la fatigue. Il se sentit peu à peu tomber, comme s'il basculait lentement, le corps complètement engourdi et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le Verseau ouvrit soudainement les yeux en se redressant d'un bond. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se leva et quitta précipitamment la chambre, le cœur battant, sa tête lui tournant durant ses premiers pas devant la brutalité de son réveil. Il avança jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre qu'il avait masqué derrière les rideaux quelques temps plus tôt et en soulevant légèrement un pan du bout des doigts. La pluie avait cessé depuis un moment. Il y avait de la lumière au loin mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'interpellait. Ce qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort, ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil dans lequel il s'était abandonné, c'était ces hurlements qui déchiraient maintenant le silence de la nuit. Des cris stridents s'élevaient dans l'air et le Verseau se doutait qu'ils provenaient du même endroit que cette lumière. Les villageois? Possible mais...

Il se retourna en entendant des pas et vit les deux adolescents qui l'avaient rejoint, visiblement inquiets. Ils les avaient entendu eux aussi et étaient probablement arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. Que faire? S'il avait été seul, il se serait risqué à aller voir mais l'idée de laisser les deux enfants seuls ne lui plaisait pas, pas plus que de les emmener là-bas sans savoir ce qu'ils y trouveraient. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que rester ici plus longtemps pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

_Rassemblez quelques affaires, juste le strict nécessaire, rien d'encombrant à transporter, dit-il. On part dès que possible.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour se tenir devant la porte, prêts à partir. Camus ouvrit la marche et appuya lentement sur la poignée. Il prit le temps d'observer autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait à proximité avant de s'engager à l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les cris lui paraissait amplifiés maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'air libre. Déjà que l'atmosphère était lourde à leur arrivée, ces hurlements ne la rendait que plus oppressante. Ces voix semblaient chargées de terreur. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Si seulement il était en pleine possession de ses forces alors peut-être aurait-il pu mais là... Il serra les dents. Il devait déjà s'assurer de sa propre survie ainsi que de la sécurité de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Même s'il y allait, il devait être réaliste. Peu importe combien il pourrait souhaiter aider ces gens, si ces forces ne suivaient pas, il n'arriverait à rien. Surtout si c'était bien eux les responsables. Surtout que contrairement à eux lui était seul. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur tourner le dos...

_Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien leur faire? finit par demander Aiko, la voix blanche.

_Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir, répondit le Verseau en continuant d'avancer. Reste concentrée sur la route.

Ils avançaient inlassablement, s'efforçant d'ignorer les cris qui résonnaient jusqu'à leurs tympans. Le sol, emplit d'eau était glissant aussi devaient-ils avancer avec précaution. Puis Camus se figea et tendit l'oreille. Les hurlements lui parvenaient toujours aussi clairement mais... Il attendit quelques instants avant de se raidir. Il entendait bel et bien des voix plus loin derrière eux. Quelqu'un... non, un groupe venait dans leur direction. Était-ce un hasard ou bien...? Puis son regard se posa sur le sol et il comprit, son cœur manquant un battement. La route qu'ils empruntaient était faite de terre. De terre maintenant imbibée d'eau! Depuis le village jusqu'ici, ils avaient du laisser des traces de pas! N'importe qui pouvait les voir et les suivre sans mal! Il se mordit la lèvre. Comment avait-il pu négliger ça? La raison de la présence de ce groupe derrière eux ne lui laissait plus le moindre doute. Ils passèrent de la marche à la course, oubliant toute prudence dans leur progression. Que devaient-ils faire? Quitter la route immédiatement pour se risquer dans d'éventuels sentiers? De toute façon, leurs poursuivants comprendraient aussitôt leur manœuvre devant l'absence de traces de pas et cela risquerait même de les inciter à déployer de plus grands moyens pour les retrouver. Pour l'heure, ils pensaient probablement qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien aussi devaient-ils en profiter pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Il jeta plusieurs coups d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que les deux adolescents parvenaient à le suivre tout en pestant intérieurement. Il ne voyait pas de réelle solution qui leur permettrait de se débarrasser d'eux. User du cosmos signifierait crier au monde qu'il était là, idée complètement inenvisageable donc. Courir ne leur ferait que gagner du temps, rien de plus. A mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient, le nombre de ses idées diminuaient. Le cœur battant, le corps endolori, il ne pouvait que constater avec dépit qu'un affrontement était le seul moyen de pouvoir se débarrasser d'eux. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'était pas en mesure de se battre pleinement et ignorait combien de personnes étaient à leur trousse. Impossible d'élaborer une stratégie convenable. Il sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir progressivement. Étaient-ils donc destinés à croiser des ennuis où qu'ils aillent?

Il leva le bras comme signe pour cesser de courir, le regard rivé droit devant lui. Il apercevait des formes se dessiner. Un autre village, ils n'en étaient pas très loin. Avait-il subi le même traitement que le précédent? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de s'en assurer. Ils s'élancèrent aussitôt dans sa direction, prenant à peine garde au branchages qui venaient leur écorcher la peau. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de courir, ne pas s'arrêter, se mettre hors de portée. Ils couraient sans s'arrêter, la crainte effaçant les signes de fatigue et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver aux portes du village. Un peu plus grand que le précédent, des lampes accrochées ici et là éclairant la rue, tout était la aussi désert. Quelques pas suffirent à confirmer les craintes du Verseau quant à la situation. Les portes étaient ouvertes, des fenêtres étaient brisées... Le même schéma s'était produit ici. Ce n'était quand même pas l'île entière qui avait subit un tel traitement si?

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il devait arrêter avec ses suppositions. Essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé, s'interroger constamment sur tout, tout ça ne les aiderait pas à améliorer leur situation du moment. Ils devaient partir, loin. L'idéal serait même de quitter l'île avant qu'on ne parvienne à leur mettre la main dessus mais comment faire? Si tous les villages qu'ils croisaient s'avéraient être déserts, personnes ne pourrait les emmener hors d'ici. L'idéal serait de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'île et d'aller sur celle d'Icaria, à mi-chemin entre ici et Samos mais comment si personne ne pouvait les guider? Certes, faire marcher le moteur d'un bateau n'avait rien de bien compliqué en soi mais se diriger en mer était une autre paire de manche et il ne pouvait s'accorder le luxe d'avancer au hasard... Il ferma les yeux. Bon sang, pourquoi tout était donc si compliqué? C'était à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

Il se retourna en sentant Aiko tirer sur sa manche. A l'autre bout de la route, des hommes vêtus d'armures noires venaient d'apparaître. Le Verseau tiqua. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, c'était bel et bien les spectres qui étaient derrière cette désertion. Les villageois avaient probablement tenté de se défendre tant bien que mal mais que pouvaient de banales armes contre des armées divines? Rien, et ça, ils l'avaient probablement découvert à leurs dépends. Et voilà que maintenant, c'était à leur tour de leur faire face. Pas le choix, ils allaient devoir les affronter. Son regard se posa sur Isay qui se concentrait déjà et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer, il le retint par le col.

_Eh! Qu'est ce que tu..., commença le jeune garçon en se tournant vers lui.

_N'utilise surtout pas ton cosmos! lui ordonna Camus. Si tu fais ça, ce ne sera plus un simple groupe qui viendra nous chercher.

Bien que ne comprenant pas réellement les explications du chevalier, il obtempéra, reportant son attention sur le groupe qui approchait dangereusement. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se lancer dans un corps à corps dans l'espoir que cela serait suffisant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la spécialité dans laquelle il excellait mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'en accommoder. Un rapide coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que les deux adolescents étaient aussi tendus l'un comme l'autre. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire...

_Pff, laisse les moi.

Camus écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner la tête en direction de cette voix. Il vit une ombre les contourner pour fondre aussitôt sur le groupe de spectres qui s'était figé en l'apercevant. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur eux et le Verseau put voir les guerriers d'Hadès tomber un à un devant cette ombre qui profitait sans le moindre scrupule de l'effet de surprise que son arrivée avait provoqué chez eux. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous à terre mais Camus avait les yeux rivés sur celui qui se tenait droit parmi eux. Les poings sur les hanches, il donna négligemment un coup de pied dans les cotes d'une de ses victimes comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien inconscient.

_On devrait avoir la paix pour un p'tit moment, dit-il avant de pivoter vers eux.

Le chevalier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses cheveux en batailles, son sourire railleur collant parfaitement avec son regard encore pétillant suite à son combat, il semblait en pleine forme.

_Deathmask..., murmura le Verseau encore sous le coup de la surprise.


	9. 9ème nuit : Fuite

Camus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Assis autour d'une table dans l'une des habitations désertes, il ne parvenait pas à quitter le Cancer du regard. Ce dernier avait surgit de nulle part et les avait débarrassé sans le moindre mal de leurs poursuivants. Une chance que ce n'était que des soldats et non des spectres aguerris qu'ils avaient déjà eu le loisir de croiser par le passé sans quoi ils se seraient probablement fait un plaisir d'alerter les autres de leurs présences. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux, la chance ne les avait peut-être pas complètement abandonné...

_Comment es tu arrivé ici? finit par demander le Verseau.

Le Cancer, qui était en train de s'étirer de tout son long ouvrit une paupière.

_De la même manière que toi une fois éjecté des enfers j'imagine.

Camus se redressa aussitôt à ces mots. Est ce que cela voulait dire que...?

_Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé aux enfers?

Deathmask haussa un sourcil. Le Verseau lui paraissait soudainement bien agité. Et comment ça « il se souvenait »?

_Évidemment que je m'en souviens, pas toi?

Il hocha négativement la tête. Le Cancer fut un instant surprit avant de soupirer et de basculer en arrière pour se balancer sur les deux pieds de sa chaise.

_Tout avait bien commencé, c'est une fois aux enfers que ça a coincé, expliqua t-il. On avait décidé de tous se retrouver au mur des lamentations avec Athéna une fois notre vie sur Terre achevée. Le plus dur était de rejoindre les lieux assez rapidement sans se faire remarquer par les spectres qui étaient resté là-bas.

Camus écoutait attentivement. Jusque là ses paroles coïncidaient avec les faibles souvenirs qu'il avait pu garder. Il se souvenait qu'une fois mort avec Saga et Shura, ils avaient fait en sorte de progresser aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre Athéna, elle même accompagnée de Shaka.

_Jusque là tout allait plus ou moins bien, on arrivait à avancer sans se faire coincer. C'est là où on s'y attendait le moins que ça a foiré, marmonna Deathmask.

_Je me souviens qu'Athéna avait été se présenter devant Hadès accompagnée de Shaka...

_Ouais, jusque là, ça allait encore. Puis ils se sont attaqués tous les deux et Hadès s'est carapaté vers Elysion et Athéna l'a suivie jusqu'au mur des Lamentations. Sauf que, sans le savoir, on a fait exactement ce qu'il attendait.

Camus fronça les sourcils. A mesure qu'il parlait, il revoyait les souvenirs se dessiner peu à peu devant ses yeux, comme si le brouillard qui était tombé sur son esprit s'estompait au fil des secondes. Sa voix franchit la barrière de ses lèvres presque automatiquement.

_Il avait anticipé notre réaction, fit le Verseau à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient. Il savait que s'il fuyait, ni Athéna ni nous mêmes ne le laisserions s'échapper.

Deathmask hocha la tête, la mine renfrognée. S'être ainsi fait manipuler avait porté un coup rude à sa fierté. Certes il n'était pas le seul à être tombé dans le panneau mais il y était quand même tombé et ça, ça l'agaçait furieusement.

_Avant qu'on se fasse tous tuer, Athéna a utilisé son cosmos pour nous envoyer hors des enfers. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé ici, de même pour toi quand tu t'es réveillé. Après, je sais pas ce qu'il est advenu d'elle et des autres...

Camus baissa la tête et demeura silencieux. Alors lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de leurs compagnons. Rien qu'à cette idée, il sentit son humeur s'assombrir. Il ferma alors les paupières et pressa ses main contre ses tempes. Il ne devait pas voir les choses sous un mauvais angle. D'accord il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu de sa déesse et de ses amis mais il y avait néanmoins des bons cotés. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé et par dessus tout, sa route avait croisé par le plus grand des hasards celle de Deathmask. Un allié n'était absolument pas de trop vue la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Tu m'as pas dit c'est qui ces gamins, fit le Cancer en désignant les deux adolescents d'un signe de tête. Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent avec toi?

Le Verseau se redressa et lui expliqua brièvement les circonstances qui l'avait poussé à les emmener avec lui. Il préféra taire les interrogations qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit les concernant. Il en ferait part à son compagnon par la suite mais il tenait à éviter d'aborder ce sujet devant les deux intéressés.

_Et maintenant, on fait quoi? demanda Deathmask.

_Il faut qu'on parvienne à quitter cette île au plus vite, répondit le Verseau. Plus on restera ici et plus on risque de se faire remarquer. Il faut que nous réussissions à atteindre Icaria pour ensuite aller à Samos.

Le Cancer haussa un sourcil tout en regardant son comparse.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu compte fabriquer là-bas?

_Je veux aller consulter la Sibylle. Bien que je me souvienne maintenant de ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai encore quelques questions à lui poser.

Deathmask demeura immobile avant de hausser les épaules et de se laisser retomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, ramenant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

_Si ça t'amuse. Remarque, vu la situation, je crois pas qu'on ait grand chose à perdre à y aller...

Camus observa son compagnon sans un mot. Comment faisait-il pour parler et agir avec un tel flegme alors que les choses allaient au plus mal pour la Terre et les humains mais également pour lui-même? Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si le personnage en lui-même était compréhensible. C'en était même tout le contraire, de son point de vue tout du moins. Sa façon de penser, de combattre, de voir les choses, tous les deux n'avaient rien en commun et il devait bien avouer que beaucoup des caractéristiques du Cancer le rebutait. Cette manière de tuer sans discernement, de ne pas faire preuve de pitié allait à l'encontre de ses propres principes et de ce fait, il n'avait jamais apprécié cet homme violent et cruel qu'était Deathmask. Mais maintenant, la situation avait changé...

_Est ce que tu sais s'il y a un port près d'ici? finit par demander le Verseau.

_Y en a un pas très loin d'ici, un peu plus à l'est. Par contre, faudra pas t'attendre à y voir grand monde. On va devoir se débrouiller nous mêmes pour se tirer d'ici.

_Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas un instant de plus et allons-y.

Il était hors de question de rester plus longtemps en ces lieux infestés de spectres. A tout moment, ces derniers pouvaient leur tomber dessus. S'ils pouvaient partir alors ils ne devaient pas hésiter même si les hurlements qui les avaient accompagné pendant de longues minutes avant de s'éteindre demeuraient ancrés dans ses souvenirs Qu'était-il donc arrivés à toutes ces personnes? Encore maintenant, il hésitait à vouloir le savoir...

Le petit groupe se faufilait entre les maisons en prenant bien soin de vérifier si quelqu'un apparaissaient au coin d'une rue ou non. Le silence qui régnait était de temps à autre rompu par le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient des arbres pour s'écraser sur les toits. Un vent froid s'était levé depuis peu, faisant crisser les feuillages et craquer les branches autour d'eux.

Camus demeurait aux aguets. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne trouvent personne, pas un spectre alors qu'il était évident que l'incident de tout à l'heure n'avait du échapper à personne. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés? Non, dans ces cas là, la rapidité était de rigueur sans quoi on voyait le responsable s'échapper. Ils étaient forcément par ici. Peut-être jouaient-ils la carte de la discrétion, afin d'augmenter leurs chances de les trouver. Ce qui signifiait que le moindre faux pas pourrait leur couter très cher...

Derrière lui, Isay et Aiko semblaient tendus comme jamais, attentifs au moindre son ou mouvement suspect. Deathmask en revanche, bien qu'observant autour de lui ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet, comme si ce n'était qu'une mission parmi tant d'autres. A le voir ainsi, on ne croirait pas que leurs vies ainsi que celles de l'humanité toute entière étaient en jeu.

Après s'être assuré une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, le Verseau se leva et avança jusqu'à la rue qui leur faisait face. Mais alors qu'il arrivait jusqu'à celle-ci, des échos de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles. Son premier réflexe fut de plonger dans la pénombre, hors de portée de la lueur orangée diffusée par les lampes. Il posa son regard sur la silhouette qui en avait fait de même à coté de lui. Isay. Et qu'en était-il de Deathmask et Aiko? Il regarda les lieux où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Leurs deux compagnons n'avaient pas bougé et observaient dans l'ombre le groupe de guerriers approcher peu à peu. Il retint un soupir. S'ils ne bougeaient pas, aucun d'entre eux ne risquait de se faire repérer. Il reporta son attention sur le groupe qui s'était arrêté à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il parvienne à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Néanmoins, il leur était impossible de se rejoindre sans se faire remarquer tant qu'ils resteraient là. Et s'ils étaient là, alors il y avait fort à parier que d'autres n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre. Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix...

Il agita le bras de sorte que Deathmask le remarque. Il pointa ensuite du doigt derrière lui même en posant son autre main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon à coté de lui. Le Cancer attendit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, lui confirmant qu'il avait compris ce qu'il attendait. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Verseau qui pivota et, suivit d'Isay alla s'enfoncer dans la végétation abondante qui entourait le village. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici plus longtemps, c'était bien trop dangereux. Encore plus maintenant que les spectres approchaient et qu'ils étaient séparés. La meilleure chose à faire à l'heure actuelle était qu'ils se rejoignent directement au port.

_Eh. Camus. Eh!

Le chevalier se tourna vers l'adolescent qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés. L'inquiétude qui rongeait son visage quelques instants plus tôt semblait avoir laissé place à la contrariété.

_Ça va aller?

_De quoi parles tu?

_De Aiko. Ça va aller si on la laisse avec ce type?

Le chevalier tiqua. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que, si la séparation ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas pour les deux adolescents. Depuis leur départ, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés et être séparés dans une situation aussi tendue devait probablement l'inquiéter, d'autant plus que lui ne connaissait pas le Cancer.

_Ne t'en fais pas, Deathmask est un chevalier comme moi, c'est quelqu'un de fort. Si les choses venaient à se compliquer, il saura quoi faire.

Le jeune garçon semblait sceptique mais n'insista pas. Camus ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, d'autant plus que lui connaissait le caractère de son compagnon d'armes et devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas le plus fiable à ses yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce dernier se montrerait raisonnable du fait qu'il devait veiller à la sécurité de la jeune fille.

_Ne perdons pas de temps, fit-il avant de reprendre sa progression.

Deathmask poussa un soupir résigné. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Lui qui avait passé pas mal de temps ici, qui arrivait sans mal à déjouer la surveillance des idiots qui avaient débarqué, il se retrouvait maintenant obligé de regarder à chaque coin de rue comme un gosse qui avait peur de se faire débusquer. Tout ça parce qu'il se retrouvait coincé avec une gosse qui n'avait rien à faire ici par dessus le marché! Il marmonna avant de regarder partout autour de lui. Jouer la nourrice ne lui plaisait vraiment pas mais s'il avait le malheur de rejoindre Camus sans elle, il était prêt à parier que, calme ou pas, le Verseau lui ferait la peau.

_Allez on y va, grouille, fit le Cancer en avançant sans un regard en arrière.

Il entendait le bruit de ses pas derrière elle, ça lui suffisait et il avait de toute façon bien assez à surveiller autour d'eux. Un chemin partait du centre du village pour prendre la direction du port mais il n'était pas assez fou pour l'emprunter. Depuis le temps qu'il était coincé sur cette île, il avait pu analyser les mouvements des spectres sur les lieux. Se frayer un passage parmi la verdure prenait certes plus de temps mais ça limitait un peu le risque de se faire repérer. Il ne prit pas la peine d'écarter les premiers branchages et s'enfonça aussitôt parmi les arbres et buissons.

_C'est quoi ce bruit?

Il s'arrêta à cette question. Aiko regardait autour d'elle, tendant l'oreille.

_Écoute, si t'as le temps de t'arrêter, autant t'en servir pour avancer, lâcha le Cancer. On doit se tirer d'ici je te rappelle.

Elle posa son regard acajou sur le chevalier.

_On dirait des voix...

Il soupira avant d'écouter à son tour. Un son lui parvint, faible, lointain. A première vue, on pouvait le confondre avec le bruit qu'émettait le vent. Mais en y prêtant attention, ça ressemblait à des voix, à des plaintes.

_Peut-être que ce sont les villageois, supposa la jeune fille.

_Peut-être bien, peut-être pas, se contenta de répondre le chevalier. Allez, bouge ou je te laisse ici.

Aiko le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer et de lui emboiter le pas. Le sol qui jusque là était plat commençait à s'élever, semblant se diriger vers les hauteurs. Elle ne se détourna pas pour autant de son hypothèse.

_Où peuvent-ils bien être? On n'a croisé personne depuis notre arrivée avec Camus...

_Ils ont du tous être parqués dans un coin, dit le Cancer en repoussant une branche devant lui. Ça a été un sacré foutoir quand ils ont débarqué...

_Vous étiez là? s'étonna la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils.

_Évidemment. Contrairement à Camus qui s'est retrouvé pas très loin du sanctuaire, moi j'ai atterrit ici. Mais à ce moment là, c'était encore tranquille. Ils ont déboulé deux jours avant votre arrivée à tous les trois.

_Vous avez réussi à rester caché tout ce temps?

Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle croyait? Celui qui réussirait à le coincer aussi facilement n'était pas encore né. Comme si de vulgaires soldats pouvaient quelque chose contre lui. Absurde!

_On va dire que j'ai rien entendu, marmonna celui-ci.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les plaintes semblaient se préciser. Ils devaient sûrement se rapprocher des lieux. Ce qui voulaient dire qu'il devait y avoir des spectres pas loin de là. Deathmask savait où aller, s'ils avançaient à ce rythme et qu'aucun soucis ne se manifestait, ils devraient arriver à destination dans une demi-heure environs. Son séjour sur l'île avait du bon de temps en temps...

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à entendre clairement des voix non loin d'eux. Elles étaient nombreuses. Certaines suppliaient, d'autres gémissaient, quelques unes pleuraient et le son d'un choc entre quelque chose de dur et un corps mou résonna. Aussitôt après, toutes les voix se turent, seuls quelques pleurs étouffés leur parvenaient encore.

Tous les deux profitèrent d'une faible ouverture dans la végétation pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Plusieurs mètres plus bas, des individus de tout âges étaient rassemblés, recroquevillés les uns sur les autres, ne lâchant pas des yeux le cercles d'hommes revêtus d'armures noires, chacun tenant une longue faux aussi sombre que celles-ci qui les entourait. Hors du cercle de surveillance qu'ils semblaient constituer, plusieurs corps étaient étendus ici et là, inertes.

_Est ce qu'ils sont... morts? murmura Aiko sans réussir à détacher son regard des corps abandonnés ici et là.

_Sûrement.

Ils ne les laisserait pas sans surveillance sinon, ils les auraient laissé avec les vivants. Non, s'ils ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention, c'était qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'en occuper. Il pouvait même distinguer des tâches écarlates qui s'étaient formés sous les corps. Ils avaient surement essayé de s'enfuir ou de se rebeller. Peine perdue...

_Il faut faire quelque chose...

Il tourna la tête vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci regardait le groupe de prisonniers qui demeurait silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes.

_On ne peut pas les laisser là.

_Tu plaisante?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Il est hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit.

_Mais... Ils vont mourir si on ne fait rien! s'énerva la jeune fille. On ne peut pas les abandonner comme ça!

_Ah ouais? Alors explique moi comment tu compte les sauver? En tout cas, moi, c'est hors de question que j'y aille.

Elle le regardait, les sourcils froncés, la mine sombre. Comment pouvait-il tourner le dos aussi facilement à tous ces gens alors qu'ils étaient menacés de mort? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire pour les aider!

_Il faut les sauver...

_T'es bien mignonne avec tes « il faut les sauver, on ne peut pas les laisser... » mais comment veux tu faire? En admettant que j'y aille, j'aurais à peine le temps de me ramener qu'ils auront déjà appeler ceux d'au dessus et crois moi, s'ils se pointent, ça sera une toute autre histoire pour sortir d'ici vivants.

_Mais ils vont mourir si on ne fait rien!

_Parce que tu crois que nous jeter comme ça sans réfléchir leur donnera la vie sauve? Réfléchit un peu! En comptant Camus, on est deux, eux ils sont une centaine. Au risque de te déplaire, j'ai pas envie de jouer les saint-Bernard. Je suis pas assez fou pour me jeter dans une bataille perdue d'avance alors qu'on a une chance de s'en tirer.

Il la regarda fixer l'attroupement avec insistance. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se débarrasser de cette idée stupide de tenter quelque chose. Le chevalier soupira. Encore une de ces doux rêveurs qui s'imaginait que, si on y mettait toute sa volonté et toutes ses forces, les choses ne pouvaient que fonctionner. Mais non, le monde ne marchait pas ainsi. Au contraire...

_Soit réaliste bordel! finit-il par dire alors que sa patience s'estompait. Si on y va, on y passe, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ces gens sont foutus, on n'y peut rien. On peut pas sauver tout le monde, c'est comme ça, même avec la meilleure des volontés, c'est impossible!Tu préfères y aller et mourir pour rien ou continuer avec une chance de pouvoir arrêter le carnage qui frappe la Terre entière?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le regard de l'adolescente alla du chevalier au groupe, du groupe au chevalier. Partir sans un geste, sans rien faire la peinait. Mais elle était forcée de reconnaître que l'analyse du chevalier, bien qu'étant rude et sans pitié était néanmoins réaliste. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour les sauver... Elle se redressa lentement et, sans un mot, suivit le Cancer qui avait déjà repris la route. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle posa enfin la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_Pourquoi font-ils ça?

Deathmask ne s'arrêta pas. Pourquoi? Cette question était à la fois justifiée et stupide. Combien de personnes s'étaient demandées ça durant les guerres qui avaient éclaté au fils des siècles sur Terre? Toujours ce besoin de comprendre la raison de tel ou tel acte mais au final, qu'est ce que ça apportait de savoir ça? Quelle que soit la raison, un mort restait un mort, peu importe la cause... La raison des spectres : les humains ne méritaient pas de vivre. C'était aussi simple que ça mais pour quelqu'un comme elle, cette raison ne suffirait probablement pas à justifier ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

_On y est, finit par dire le Cancer en s'arrêtant.

Devant eux, la végétation s'éclaircissait jusqu'à laisser apparaître des rochers. Incrusté entre deux d'entre eux, un quai sur lequel était amarrés quelques bateaux apparu. Deux silhouettes se tenaient déjà là, se retournant en les entendant approcher.

_Vous en avez mit du temps! s'exclama Isay. Où vous étiez passé?

_Plus tard, le coupa Camus. Pour le moment, nous devons partir d'ici, nous verrons après pour les explications.

Personne ne contesta et tous se dirigèrent vers l'embarcation qu'ils avaient pris soin de vérifier en attendant leurs compagnons. Il était grand temps de quitter les lieux...


	10. 10ème nuit : Avancer

Un vent frais et puissant soufflait sur la mer tandis que le petit groupe avançait sur l'étendue sombre. Ils entendaient le clapotis des vagues contre la coque en bois de leur embarcation. Cette dernière tanguait inlassablement, tantôt doucement, tantôt plus fortement. L'eau n'était plus aussi calme qu'à leur précédente traversée...

Camus réfléchissait, ses yeux plongés dans l'étendue infinie que constituait le ciel. C'était vraiment incroyable qu'ils soient parvenus à quitter l'île sans rencontrer de véritables ennuis. Ils ne s'étaient pas faits remarquer et n'avaient pas eu à recourir à leurs cosmos comme ça avait été le cas au moment de quitter la Grèce. Oui, ils avaient vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, c'était indéniable. Et puis... Son regard alla se poser sur Deathmask qui écoutait d'une oreille Isay, ce dernier étant sans doute intéressé par la démonstration que le chevalier avait fait face aux soldats sur l'île. Être tombé sur lui avait fait renaître un espoir bien malmené depuis son départ. Il n'était pas le seul à s'en être sortis. Le Cancer était également en vie et peut-être était-ce le cas pour d'autres de leurs compagnons. Oui, il voulait le croire. Il y avait sûrement d'autres chevaliers qui avaient réussi à échapper au courroux de la déité du monde souterrain. La seule difficulté serait de réussir à les trouver mais déjà, l'idée que d'autres soient en vie lui redonnait des forces. Tout n'était pas encore joué, il avait raison de ne pas abandonner.

Son regard glissa ensuite jusqu'à la jeune fille qui demeurait silencieuse depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué. Ses yeux se perdaient dans la noirceur qui leur faisait face et ne prêtait pas garde à ce qui l'entourait. Le Verseau ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. S'était-il passé quelque chose lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés? Il était sûr d'une chose : il n'y avait pas eu d'affrontement. Mais son comportement ne lui semblait pas normal. Jusqu'ici, même si elle ne parlait que peu, elle demeurait malgré tout attentive quand elle se trouvait en présence d'autres personnes, surtout quand Isay était là. Pourtant à cet instant, rien ne semblait susciter son intérêt. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Peut-être était-ce seulement la fatigue ou bien l'inquiétude qui retombait. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation pour le moins singulière, encore plus pour les deux adolescents que pour lui même, alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait pu être perturbée...

_... Aiko, finit-il par dire.

Celle-ci tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Quelques cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux.

_Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda le chevalier.

Elle le considéra quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur l'immensité sombre. Celle-ci était constamment déchirée par les silhouettes des vagues qui s'élevaient avant de s'écraser presque aussitôt.

_Quand on se dirigeait vers le port, nous avons vu les villageois.

Le Verseau se redressa.

_Où étaient-ils?

_A mi-chemin entre le village et le port.

Camus ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était bien leurs hurlements qu'ils avaient entendu peu de temps après leur arrivée au premier village. Probablement, qui d'autre aurait-ce pu être?

_Étaient-ils seuls?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

_Ils étaient rassemblés tous ensemble et surveillés par ceux que vous appelez « spectres ». D'autres étaient étendus sur le sol un peu plus loin, morts.

_Je vois...

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et il put alors lire sur son visage le trouble que cette vision semblait avoir provoqué en elle.

_N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire pour les aider?

Le Verseau demeura silencieux sans détourner son regard du sien. Il comprenait mieux. C'était donc le fait d'avoir fui les lieux sans leur venir en aide qui la perturbait. Il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment de frustration, de remord qui avait du la gagner. Mais ils avaient les poings liés et ne pouvaient pas agir à leur guise. Et quand bien même ils auraient tenté quelque chose, il y avait fort à parier que les choses se seraient mal terminées. Dans leur situation, le chevalier n'avait d'autre choix que de reconnaître avec amertume que l'intérêt de la majorité passait avant tout. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de compromettre leurs maigres chances pour une faible part des habitants de cette planète.

_Non. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il nous était impossible de les sauver.

Elle demeura silencieuse à cette réponse. Elle n'était pas surprise par sa réponse. Oui, dans un sens, c'était même logique. Mais à quoi bon dans ce cas? Le Verseau semblait déterminé à sauver la Terre et ses habitants. Cependant, au rythme ou allaient les choses, bon nombre de personnes seraient tués avant qu'ils ne parviennent à Samos. Et qui savait à combien s'élevait le nombre de victimes à l'heure actuelle? Est ce que le nombre continuait d'augmenter alors qu'elle s'interrogeait?

_Tu ne dois pas songer à ça.

La voix grave du chevalier l'avait tiré de sa léthargie. Ce dernier la regardait toujours, ayant deviné le fil de ses pensées.

_Ce n'est probablement pas le genre de choses que tu veux entendre mais pour l'heure, tu dois rester concentrée sur ce que nous devons faire. Nous avons suffisamment matière à nous inquiéter à ce sujet, tu ne feras que te faire davantage de mal ainsi.

_Vous arrivez à les oublier?

Camus garda les yeux rivés sur le rebord du bateau. Il pouvait discerner malgré les ténèbres qui les entouraient l'eau onduler à mesure que la coque déchirait les vagues. S'il y parvenait?

_Non. Je ne les oublie pas et je ne cherche pas à les oublier. J'essaye seulement de mettre de l'ordre dans nos priorités, d'être réaliste. Si je le pouvais, je peux t'assurer que je leur viendrais en aide mais je ne peux pas ignorer tous les risques qu'un tel acte engendrerait, c'est pourquoi je m'efforce de suivre les objectifs que je me suis fixé depuis que nous sommes partis.

La jeune fille l'écoutait en silence. Si le fait d'avoir du laisser derrière elle toutes ces malheureuses personnes à leur sort funeste lui pesait encore, elle comprenait néanmoins qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans cette situation. Le Verseau aussi aurait voulu faire quelque chose, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Mais contrairement à elle, il s'efforçait d'agir avec prudence sans se laisser guider par ses émotions. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne se souciait pas de tous ces gens, c'était parce qu'il savait que si lui flanchait, rien ne lui garantirait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre pour poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé. Sans parler du fait que le chevalier se sentait sûrement responsable d'Isay et d'elle-même et que, par conséquent, il n'agirait pas comme il l'aurait fait en étant seul. Elle réprima un soupir. Avaient-ils bien fait de le suivre finalement? Ne risquaient-ils pas de lui causer plus d'ennuis par leurs simples présences? Elle commençait à en douter. A la rigueur, Isay avait peut-être sa place ici puisque Camus avait décelé en lui ce qu'il appelait « cosmos » mais elle qui en comprenait à peine la nature...

Le trajet dura plusieurs heures, rendu plus long aussi bien par l'obscurité que par la difficulté de se repérer en pleine mer. Ils n'étaient pas navigateurs et leur traversée en pâtissait. Ils finirent cependant par apercevoir la masse sombre d'Icaria. Celle-ci leur donna une impression nettement moins austère que celle d'Andros. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui leur avait donné une impression si maussade lors de leur arrivée bien qu'au bout du compte, la réalité s'était avérée plus sombre que son apparence. Ils ne tardèrent pas à accoster et mirent le pied à terre. Ils n'étaient désormais plus très loin de Samos, la prochaine traversée serait la dernière et ils seraient à destination. Ils profitèrent néanmoins de leur escale pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Camus avançait à pas lents, prenant bien le temps d'observer autour de lui. La situation sur cette île était-elle la même que sur celle d'Andros? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger à ce sujet. A première vue, il ne sentait rien d'anormal mais il préférait s'en assurer de ses propres yeux car ce n'était qu'une fois arrivés au village qu'ils avaient pu prendre conscience du problème.

Isay semblait déborder d'énergie et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de céder à son envie de courir était Deathmask qui le suivait d'une démarche nonchalante, le rappelant sèchement à l'ordre lorsqu'il l'estimait nécessaire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait particulièrement inquiet sur ce qu'ils pourraient trouver en avançant. Ne craignaient-ils donc pas de voir le même schéma se reproduire ici? Il secoua la tête. Qu'est ce que ça changerait de toute façon?

Il tourna la tête pour s'assurer qu'Aiko les suivait. Elle marchait non loin de lui, suivant leurs deux compagnons des yeux, songeuse. Elle en revanche s'en souciait trop. Beaucoup trop même. Sans doute redoutait-elle de découvrir de nouveau un village déserté, abandonné à la va-vite. Il demeura néanmoins silencieux. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, ça ne suffirait pas à apaiser ses craintes. Elle découvrait un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas et à mesure qu'ils continueraient à avancer, les surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises risqueraient de se multiplier. Elle qui ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était engagée en le suivant allait le comprendre petit à petit.

_Ça y est! Un village! s'exclama Isay en tendant le doigt droit devant lui.

Le Verseau ferma les yeux. Était-il donc obligé d'être aussi bruyant? Si les spectres se trouvaient dans les alentours, nul doute qu'ils ne passeraient pas inaperçu bien longtemps. Cependant, lorsque les premières habitations se profilèrent, ils pouvaient d'ores et déjà apercevoir de la lumière émaner des fenêtres ainsi que des minces filets de fumée s'échapper des cheminées. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à atteindre la première rue. A première vue, tout semblait normal. Pas de traces de lutte, pas de maisons abandonnées, pas de hurlements déchirant le silence de la nuit, rien. Cela signifiait-il que les spectres n'étaient pas présents sur cette île?

_Qu'allons nous faire? demanda finalement Aiko en balayant les lieux du regard.

_Nous allons nous reposer un peu, décida Camus. Ensuite nous repartirons pour Samos, nous n'en sommes plus très loin.

L'inquiétude qui les avait rongé sur Andros s'était peu à peu estompée, laissant de nouveau la fatigue les gagner. Plus que des pensées confuses, c'étaient leurs corps qui s'en trouvaient affaiblis et ankylosés. Prendre un peu de repos avant de repartir ne serait pas de trop, surtout si leur route devait à nouveau croiser celle des spectres. Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer, guettant le moindre signe alarmant autour d'eux dans un regain de méfiance avant d'arriver devant un vieil hangar. Constitué de larges tôles de métal, il s'élevait devant eux de toute sa hauteur. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient discerner de gros sacs de toile blanche empilés les uns sur les autres dans un recoin. De l'autre coté était entassé un tas de foin destiné à nourrir les bêtes. Après un temps d'hésitation, ils décidèrent de demeurer ici quelques heures. Bien que la situation paraissait normale, ils ne parvenaient pas à se défaire du doute qui les accompagnait depuis leur départ. Et puisque de toute façon, ils devraient repartir en mer aussitôt après ce temps de repos, il était inutile de s'encombrer à chercher un endroit plus confortable. Plus ils pourraient passer inaperçu et mieux cela serait pou tout le monde.

Isay ouvrit lentement les yeux, sortant péniblement du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques heures. Il se redressa lentement, chassant les brindilles de foin qui étaient venues se loger dans ses cheveux avant de regarder autour de lui. Aiko dormait toujours, allongée non loin de lui. Camus se reposait également, les paupières fermées mais le jeune garçon n'aurait su dire s'il dormait vraiment. Deathmask quant à lui, le dos calé contre le tas de foin, la tête en arrière contemplait le plafond. Il tourna néanmoins la tête en le voyant se lever.

_Je vais prendre l'air, dit-il en désignant l'extérieur d'un signe de tête.

Le Cancer marmonna un vague « oui » tandis qu'Isay tournait les talons et quittait leur abri de fortune. Il frissonna aussitôt exposé au vent et s'arrêta avant de souffler dans ses deux mains et de les frotter l'une contre l'autre. C'était lui ou bien l'air s'était considérablement rafraichit au fil des heures? Non, il faisait vraiment plus froid, il en était certain.

_Super, maugréa t-il. Le temps est vraiment de notre coté...

Il continua d'avancer, essayant de se protéger du froid en s'emmitouflant au mieux dans ses vêtements. Ils touchaient au but mais à ce rythme, ils allaient finir gelés avant d'arriver à Samos. Rien que la traversée en mer risquait de refroidir ses ardeurs. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment le choix, il devrait faire avec. Donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou devant lui, il tourna la tête en direction de la mer. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Son coeur manqua un battement tandis qu'il demeurait figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. C'était tout bonnement... incroyable. Comment était-ce arrivé? Il en oublia la morsure du froid qui le touchait depuis qu'il était sortit.

Il pivota aussitôt sur ses talons et se mit à courir, rebroussant chemin et arriva complètement essoufflé auprès de ses compagnons qui posèrent sur lui des yeux surprit.

_T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi? fit Deathmask en le regardant.

_Le... la mer..., bafouilla le jeune garçon.

_Quoi « la mer »?

_Je... elle est... complètement gelée.

Camus se leva et quitta les yeux, suivit par les trois autres. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir l'étendue d'eau et demeurèrent interdit. Devant eux ne s'étendait non plus une vaste surface d'eau déchirée en de multiples vagues comme ils l'avaient vu quelques heures plus tôt mais un long tapis blanchâtre qui semblait se perdre au loin. L'eau était désormais recouverte d'un manteau de givre, empêchant toute embarcation de s'aventurer vers d'autres horizons.

_Quand on est arrivé, il n'y avait rien, s'exclama Isay. C'est quand même dingue non?

Le Verseau demeura silencieux. C'était surtout inquiétant. Qu'une si grande étendue d'eau soit recouverte de glace en l'espace de quelques heures signifiait que la température baissait dangereusement. Et plus le temps passerait, plus les choses empireraient. Et il en serait ainsi tant que les rayons du soleil seraient masqués.

Il hésita quelques instants avant d'avancer vers la vaste surface glacée.

_Où tu vas? fit la voix du Cancer derrière lui.

_Je veux savoir si la glace est suffisamment épaisse pour supporter notre poids.

Inutile de songer reprendre le bateau si la glace recouvrait la mer. Ils perdraient un temps fou à se frayer un passage à la force de leurs poings. Non, ils devaient se rendre à Samos au plus vite, avant que la Terre ne devienne un endroit invivable pour les humains. S'ils pouvaient franchir la distance restante sur ce manteau de glace alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Il continua jusqu'à arriver devant la plaque de glace et posa à plat sa main dessus tout en l'examinant des yeux. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, la glace était aussi solide que si elle s'était formée naturellement au fil d'un hiver. Il s'engagea sur cette dernière et avança sans hésitation. Pas le moindre craquement sonore, pas la moindre fissure, rien qui ne puisse l'alarmer. Il n'y avait donc plus à hésiter, le reste du trajet se ferait sur cette mer de glace. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

_Dépêchons nous de rejoindre l'île. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.


	11. 11ème nuit : Trahison

Eh oui je suis en vie xD J'aurais juste mis plus de temps que prévu à finir ce chapitre mais le voila enfin. Donc, comme pour les autres, j'espère que celui ci vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait autour d'eux, se mêlant aux sifflements du vent qui rompaient le silence trônant sur les lieux. Emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements pour se protéger du froid, ils avançaient inlassablement, luttant contre le vent qui s'évertuait à ralentir leur progression, faisant perler des larmes aux coins de leurs yeux plissés. Ils ne cessaient d'avancer depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés sur le gigantesque manteau de glace qui avait recouvert la mer, s'accrochant à l'idée de rejoindre Samos. Bientôt ils atteindraient l'île et pourraient alors trouver la Sibylle que le Verseau désirait tant rencontrer. Il serait bientôt fixé quant aux questions qui ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il s'était éveillé dans ce monde meurtri. Oui, bientôt, il aurait des réponses, il aurait toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir agir pleinement. C'était ce qu'il voulait croire. Jusqu'ici, ils étaient parvenus à éviter leurs ennemis mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement, il en était parfaitement conscient. Tôt ou tard, il y aurait confrontation, c'était évident mais il souhaitait au moins pouvoir s'y préparer.<p>

Le Verseau jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Ses trois compagnons suivaient tant bien que mal derrière lui. Les deux adolescents avaient tout d'abord tenté de protéger leurs yeux du vent en mettant leurs mains en visière mais s'étaient bien vite résignés devant l'air glacial qui leur brûlait la peau. Avançant cote à cote, les yeux fermés, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait émit la moindre plainte ni signe de fatigue. Le Cancer marchait non loin derrière eux, ne semblant guère apprécier les intempéries qui s'acharnaient sur eux depuis leur départ. Nul doute que si le sifflement du vent ne résonnait pas autour d'eux, ce dernier ne se serait pas fait prier pour lui donner le fond de sa pensée. Il reporta alors son attention sur la vaste étendue gelée. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partis? Une heure, peut-être plus. Difficile de se repérer dans le temps sans les déplacements du soleil dans le ciel. L'idéal serait que l'île se profile rapidement sous leurs yeux car, tôt ou tard l'épuisement finirait par les atteindre et dans ces cas là, trouver un endroit pour se reposer tout en les abritant du vent glacial qui s'était levé depuis peu serait un véritable défi. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa progression.

Isay avançait, suivant au mieux la trajectoire empruntée par le Verseau. Les paupières closes à cause du vent, il sentait les larmes perler le long de ses cils tandis que l'air froid lui donnait l'impression de brûler sa peau. Devraient-ils marcher encore longtemps? Il commençait à en avoir assez, le froid traversait ses vêtements et commençait à engourdir ses membres. Et ce fichu sifflement... Il serra les dents. Il aurait mieux fait de rester tranquillement chez lui. S'il l'avait fait, ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés dans des situations aussi folles que dangereuses. Et puis, s'il n'était pas partit, Aiko serait sûrement restée elle aussi. Il entrouvrit les paupières et posa son regard sur la silhouette du chevalier qui avançait devant lui. Ce dernier avançait d'une démarche assurée, toujours aussi droit alors que lui devait avoir une allure plutôt courbée. Peut-être même que ça aurait arrangé Camus s'ils s'étaient contentés de le laisser partir sans lui poser de questions. Jusqu'ici, ils ne lui avaient pas vraiment été d'une grande aide, il avait même tendance à penser le contraire. Il retint un soupir en y pensant. Pourtant... Ce jour là, quand le Verseau avait choisi de quitter les lieux, il avait sentit que quelque chose se préparait, avant même qu'il ne découvre sa disparition. Comme si quelque chose en lui savait qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement. C'était cette même chose qui l'avait poussé par la suite à partir à la recherche de Camus. Il devait le rejoindre. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas mais il le devait, comme si une voix au fond de lui le lui avait ordonné. Il devait rester avec Camus. Et parce qu'il avait décidé d'y aller, la jeune fille avait choisit de l'accompagner. Et voilà où ils se retrouvaient maintenant, juste pour avoir voulu convaincre le chevalier de rentrer et d'attendre d'être rétablit. D'ailleurs... était-ce bien pour ça qu'il était partit le chercher? Pour Aiko, ça ne faisait aucun doute que c'était cette raison mais pour lui... Son regard se perdit dans la chevelure turquoise du Verseau malmenée par les bourrasques. A bien y repenser, ce n'était peut-être pas ça... Depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené chez eux, il avait sentit qu'il était différent. Son intérêt pour lui avait grandit au fil des jours sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il sentait qu'il devait rester avec lui... mais pourquoi? Comme sur cette île, alors qu'ils avaient manqué de se faire repérer par des spectres, il avait suivit Camus, se séparant par la même occasion de Aiko et du Cancer. Il avait suivit une impulsion qui lui criait de ne pas s'éloigner de lui. Et la encore, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait ainsi.

Il quitta soudainement ses pensées en entendant un bourdonnement et il fronça les sourcils. Fermant les yeux, il secoua vigoureusement sa tête pour tenter de s'en débarrasser. En vain. Il lâcha un juron qui se perdit dans le vent. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, ce bourdonnement d'abord faible qui parfois disparaissait, parfois s'amplifiait. Mais c'était toujours réellement désagréable.

_Isay...

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Aiko.

_Ça recommence?

Il demeura silencieux avant d'acquiescer en souriant.

_Ouais. On dirait que ça va pas s'arrêter comme ça... mais ça va, t'en fais pas.

_C'est quand même bizarre...

_Je t'assure que ça va, y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste le froid qui me cause ça.

_Eh les pipelettes! lança DeathMask derrière eux. Si vous avez assez de forces pour jacasser, servez vous en pour avancer!

Aiko ne dit rien tandis qu'ils accéléraient le pas sous le regard attentif du Cancer. Elle posa à plusieurs reprises son regard sur son compagnon qui avait déjà reporté son attention sur leur parcours. Le froid? Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça avait déjà commencé bien avant que les températures tombent à un tel niveau. Quand est ce que ça avait commencé d'ailleurs? Elle se concentra, essayant de se remémorer la première fois qu'Isay lui avait parlé de ces bourdonnements. Ce jour là, ces derniers avaient vraiment mis à mal le jeune garçon qui s'était retrouvé cloué au lit toute une journée, incapable de se lever ni de faire le moindre geste. Et si elle se souvenait bien, ça avait commencé... la veille de leur rencontre avec Camus. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle réalisait ça. Était-ce d'ailleurs possible qu'il y ait un lien avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment? Et si oui, pourquoi Isay s'y retrouverait lié? Elle s'efforça de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Inutile de s'inquiéter pour des choses qui n'avaient peut-être rien à voir entre elles.

DeathMask fut le premier à remarquer la silhouette de l'île qui se dessinait devant eux. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec un immense soulagement qu'il accueillirent cette découverte, les incitant à presser le pas pour arriver au plus vite sur les lieux.

_On se gèle les miches là. Comment t'as fait pour supporter ça quand t'étais gosse? demanda le Cancer à l'adresse de Camus.

_Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, se contenta de répondre le Verseau.

_Me fais pas rire! Pas moyen que je m'habitue à ça...

Camus ne répondit rien. Il fallait reconnaître que la Sicile ou le Cancer avait suivit son entrainement de chevalier n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la Sibérie où lui-même avait grandit. Une pointe de nostalgie l'envahit en repensant à cette époque. Le temps ou ils se découvraient tous les uns les autres ainsi que leurs propres aptitudes était maintenant loin, si loin...

_Grouilles! lui lança DeathMask qui l'avait déjà devancé. Je compte pas poireauter des heures dans le froid à t'attendre!

Le chevalier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et ils reprirent tous les quatre leur avancée jusqu'à enfin pouvoir distinguer les rivages de Samos. Ce qui devait à l'origine être une plage de sable était à l'heure actuelle recouverte d'un lourd manteau de neige blanche rendue grisâtre à à lueur de quelques lanternes illuminant faiblement les alentours du haut de leur poteaux en bois. Suivant la piste que formaient les faibles éclairages, ils s'engagèrent dans ce qui devait être un sentier dissimulé sous une masse de neige. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la matière blanche avec un crissement sonore. Aucun ne parlait, attentif au paysage qui défilait lentement sous leurs yeux à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Les silhouettes minces et sombres des arbres maintenant complètement dépouillées de leurs feuillages conféraient aux lieux un aspect sinistre que le silence n'atténuait nullement. Une brusque rafale les obligea à fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour se protéger des flocons de neige soulevés. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne ralentissait l'allure. Ils étaient si proches du but qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre un instant de plus. Cela faisait maintenant des jours qu'ils voyageaient dans le seul but d'atteindre cet endroit, passant d'îles en îles, évitant tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient pu croiser et ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent, qu'ils obtiennent enfin cette récompense tant attendue. Ils en avaient vraiment besoin.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui leur parurent interminables, les ombres tordues des arbres finirent par s'espacer les unes des autres jusqu'à finalement disparaître pour laisser place à un vaste plateau rocheux ensevelit sous la neige. Plus loin, plusieurs éclairages dévoilaient des habitations tandis qu'un peu plus vers l'est, un temple légèrement surélevé par rapport à ces dernières s'offrait à leur contemplation.

Les battements de coeur du Verseau s'intensifièrent. C'était là, il le sentait. Il n'y avait plus la moindre seconde à perdre. A cette pensée, il avait déjà reprit sa progression, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de l'édifice qui s'élevait de toute sa hauteur devant lui. Toutes ses pensées se concentraient dessus. Il était enfin arrivé. Il allait enfin avoir les réponses qu'il désirait Enfin!

Avançant encore et encore sans faiblir, il finit par arriver devant les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du temple. Mais à peine posa t-il un pied sur la première qu'il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Son regard était rivé sur une femme qui se tenait immobile entre deux larges colonnes qui contribuaient à soutenir l'édifice. Immobile, les mains refermées sur un large châle qui recouvrait ses épaules et tombait presque au sol comme cette robe blanche qu'elle portait, elle observait le chevalier sans ciller de ses prunelles argentées. De longs cheveux de cette même couleur argent tombaient en cascade dans son dos, se soulevant de temps à autre au gré du vent. Son visage demeurait neutre, sans la moindre expression qui pourrait trahir le fond de sa pensée à cet instant. Ni le froid, ni la présence du chevalier et de ses compagnons ne semblait pouvoir animer son visage, comme si rien ne pouvait avoir d'emprise sur elle. Elle se contentait de les observer, sans bouger.

Camus n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à se reprendre. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées et dans son désir d'arriver ici au plus vite, il ne s'était tout simplement pas attendu à croiser la Sibylle aux portes de son temple. Les attendait-elle? Peut-être... Toujours était-il qu'il avait abandonné son immobilité pour la saluer avant de lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence ici. La prophétesse n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, seul son regard demeurait rivé sur le Verseau alors qu'elle écoutait ses paroles. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle ferma ses paupières et tourna lentement les talons pour s'enfoncer dans le long couloir qui s'étendait devant elle. D'abord hésitant, le chevalier s'engouffra à sa suite suivit par ses trois compagnons. Avançant d'un pas lent sans pour autant perdre la silhouette de leur hôtesse jusqu'à arriver dans une part du bâtiment dont le toit était ouvert vers le ciel. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée et demeura ainsi, leur tournant le dos avant de pivoter lentement pour de nouveau leur faire face.

_Je t'écoute chevalier du Verseau, finit-elle par dire.

Sa voix était plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. De nouveau, son regard argenté était posé sur lui et il eut la désagréable sensation qu'il ne se contentait pas de l'observer mais qu'il fouillait dans ses pensées. Chassant cette idée de son esprit, il s'efforça de se calmer. Maintenant qu'il était là, il sentait une multitude de question l'envahir au point qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il devait songer à l'essentiel...

_Athéna n'est pas morte, j'en ai prit conscience au cours de notre voyage pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Cependant, j'ignore où elle se trouve. Pouvez vous me dire où elle est actuellement?

Une forte bourrasque souffla dans les lieux tandis qu'un sifflement retentissait au passage du vent entre les murs. La Sibylle s'était une nouvelle fois contentée de fermer les paupières sans bouger le moindre muscle.

_Lorsqu'une guerre se termine, il n'y a que deux possibilités pour le vaincu. L'exécution ou l'emprisonnement parmi ses ennemis. Mais dans son cas, l'une comme l'autre de ces possibilités l'auraient mené au même endroit.

Écoutant ses paroles avec attention, le Verseau fronça les sourcils. Athéna n'était pas morte, il l'avait sentit auprès de lui, Hadès ne l'avait pas tuée. Mais si la mort comme l'emprisonnement signifiait le même résultat pour sa déesse, cela signifiait donc qu'elle se trouvait...

_Aux enfers..., souffla t-il pour lui même.

Un reniflement de mépris derrière lui lui confirma que DeathMask en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires, bien au contraire. Car s'ils voulaient la sauver, il leur faudrait plonger dans le monde des morts qui étaient le terrain de prédilection de leurs ennemis. Il se mordit la lèvre rien que d'y penser. Il se doutait que les choses ne seraient pas aisées mais là...

Il quitta ses pensées lorsque le Cancer vint se placer à coté de lui afin de poser à son tour une question.

_Y a quand même quelque chose que j'aimerais bien comprendre. Hadès ne peut pas nous blairer ça, on le sait tous mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce qu'il se casse la tête avec son éclipse alors qu'au final, il a juste à faire un geste pour rayer tous les humains de la surface de la Terre?

La Sibylle fit glisser son regard sur ce dernier et marqua un temps de silence avant de finalement répondre sans ciller.

_Il ne peut prendre le risque de détruire ce qu'il cherche.

Les deux chevaliers haussèrent les sourcils à ces mots. Le dieu des enfers recherchait quelque chose sur Terre?

_Mais que cherche t-il exactement? reprit Camus.

_Quelque chose qui se trouve parmi les humains et qui est ce qu'il a e plus cher au monde. Voilà pourquoi tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvé, il ne pourra prendre le risque de tout anéantir et de la perdre.

Le Verseau demeura silencieux. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien pousser Hadès à faire preuve d'autant de retenue? Ce devait être quelque chose de réellement important à ses yeux pour qu'il retarde sa sentence sur l'espèce humaine mais une chose dont il ignorait complètement la nature. S'il parvenait à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, peut être pourraient-ils renverser le cours des choses. Quelque chose parmi les humains...

_De quoi s'agit-il exactement? Et ou pouvons nous le trouver?

La prophétesse tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction mais à la grande surprise du Verseau, ses prunelles ne se posèrent pas sur lui, comme si elle regardait quelque chose non loin de lui.

_Je peux répondre à ces questions si tu le souhaite. Seulement, il vous faudra en assumer les conséquences ensuite.

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire exactement? En quoi le fait de lui donner les informations voulues pourrait engendrer des conséquences négatives par la suite? La Sibylle semblait disposer de toutes les clés nécessaire à la bonne compréhension de la situation ainsi que sur les moyens de l'arranger. Il voulait tellement comprendre aussi vite que possible qu'il sentait sa patience s'amenuiser. Pourtant, elle ne lui cachait rien, tout dépendait simplement de ses questions à lui. Un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon lui confirma qu'il tenait lui aussi à comprendre de quoi il en retournait. C'était nécessaire pour savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire ensuite.

Un temps de silence qui se termina par un bref soupir de la Sibylle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller le Verseau. De quoi pouvait-il donc bien s'agir? Et surtout, pourquoi semblait-elle autant rechigner à le dire?

_Il y a fort longtemps de ça, il fut une chose que le dieu des enfers désira posséder plus que tout. Ce qui finit par arriver malgré bon nombre d'obstacles qui vinrent se dresser contre lui. Il dut cependant accepter de s'en séparer pendant plusieurs périodes suite à la demande de son frère Zeus. Et actuellement, Hadès en est séparé.

Écoutant attentivement, le Verseau réfléchissait. A mesure que les secondes s'étaient écoulées, il s'était fait une idée de ce qu'il recherchait.

_Est ce qu'il ne rechercherait pas Perséphone?

Alors que le Verseau réfléchissait quand à l'identité de ce que recherchait le dieu, Isay se crispa alors qu'une migraine le gagnait soudainement. Fermant les yeux en pressant ses paumes contre ses tempes, il exerça de légères pression dans le but de diminuer la douleur. Pourquoi est ce que ça empirait aussi soudainement? Le bourdonnement gagnait encore et encore en intensité, comme si quelque chose s'approchait lentement. Serrant les dents, il se redressa pour éviter qu'on remarque quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas le moment...

La Sibylle ne répondit rien. Pourtant, Camus était certain que c'était bel et bien de la reine des enfers dont il était question. Les explications de la prophétesse, bien qu'étant vagues ne lui laissait pas le moindre doute. Tous savaient qu'Hadès était tombé fou amoureux de cette dernière au point de l'enlever et d'en faire sa reine. Chose que Déméter n'avait pas accepté et Zeus avait du trancher pour que les deux partis se mettent d'accord. La moitié de l'année aux cotés d'Hadès en tant que reine des enfers et l'autre sur Terre. Et donc, si elle était actuellement sur Terre, c'était la raison pour laquelle Hadès n'employait pas de moyens radicaux, il tenait avant tout à la retrouver avant ça.

_Où pouvons nous la trouver?

_Il vous suffit d'ouvrir les yeux.

_C'est quoi cette réponse foireuse? répliqua le Cancer. Ça nous aide pas là!

La Sibylle ne répondit rien, son regard fixé sur un point précis comme si elle ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à ses visiteurs. « Ouvrir les yeux? » D'accord mais pour voir quoi? Camus avait beau retourner inlassablement ces mots dans son esprit, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Voir quoi? S'il ouvrait les yeux, il pouvait voir la Terre sombrer peu à peu dans un état lamentable, voir les humains mourir les uns après les autres, chercher une solution avec le Cancer et... Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Non, ce n'était quand même pas... « Ouvrir les yeux? » S'il le faisait, s'il se contentait de regarder autour de lui alors... Il pivota lentement sur lui même. S'il regardait autour de lui alors il pouvait voir DeathMask qui le suivait dans son objectif de retrouver Athéna et leurs compagnons... S'immobilisant, il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol dallé sous ses pieds, l'esprit empli de doutes. S'il regardait autour de lui, il pouvait voir Isay qui l'avait suivit et... Il leva lentement les yeux jusqu'à les poser sur Aiko qui se tenait aux cotés du jeune garçon. Celle-ci regarda le chevalier avec une lueur d'étonnement dans ses prunelles acajou. S'il regardait autour de lui, il pouvait voir une jeune fille capable de discerner le cosmos de chacun alors qu'elle ne semblait pas en posséder un...

_Aiko serait... l'hôte de Perséphone?

Que ce soit chez le Cancer ou chez l'adolescente, la surprise se dessina sur leurs visages devant cette constatation.

_Attends, tu déconnes là? finit par dire DeathMask.

Aiko quant à elle demeura silencieuse malgré l'effarement sur son visage. Posant les yeux sur la Sibylle, elle remarqua que les yeux de cette dernière étaient rivés sur elle. Les battements de son cœur gagnaient en vitesse à chaque seconde, cognant furieusement contre sa poitrine. Qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire? Ça devait être une erreur ou une mauvaise blague... Elle ne pouvait pas être une déesse. Non! Elle s'appelait Aiko, avait seize ans et vivait avec sa mère et Isay dans un petit village non loin d'Athènes. Rien à voir avec une déesse! Mais alors pourquoi... pensaient-ils le contraire?

_Vous vous trompez..., finit-elle par dire d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai jamais été capable d'utiliser un cosmos. Je n'ai rien de particulier, Isay peut confirmer...

Pourtant, les prunelles argentées de la Sibylle ne la quittèrent pas une seconde. Le visage impassible, celle-ci continuait de l'observer sans dire un mot, comme si elle la mettait au défi de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Chose qu'elle était bien incapable de faire...

L'attention de tous se détourna pourtant rapidement de la question lorsque Isay se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Les paupières closes, les dents serrées, le jeune homme ne percevait plus rien, la douleur qui irradiait dans sa tête annihilait tout le reste. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi mal. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser alors qu'un sifflement strident résonnait dans ses oreilles. C'était horrible, il avait l'impression de devenir fou! Il ne sentit même pas la mains d'Aiko qui s'était posée sur son épaule ni sa voix et celles du Verseau et du Cancer qui les avaient rejoint. Tout disparaissait petit à petit... Tout sauf cette voix qui émergeait petit à petit de ce vacarme. Cette voix qui lui intimait d'en finir. Mais finir quoi? ...Mais si, il savait de quoi il était question. Il l'avait toujours su en réalité. Le moment était venu...

Les muscles contractés du jeune homme finirent par se détendre lentement. Ses mains relâchèrent leur pression sur son crâne alors qu'il se redressait lentement sous les yeux de ses compagnons qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

_Comment tu te sens? finit par demander Aiko.

Aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres d'Isay qui gardait la tête baissé. Il se contenta de tendre lentement le bras vers la jeune fille alors qu'un cosmos gagnait les lieux. Ce fut le Cancer qui réagit le premier en empoignant l'épaule de cette dernière pour la faire reculer sans la moindre douceur tandis que son autre main venait faire barrage à son bras. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce cosmos qu'il sentait à cet instant provenait de ce gamin qui lui faisait face et qu'il lui était désagréablement familier.

_Va falloir que tu m'explique qui t'es là, dit le chevalier sans lâcher des yeux son opposant.

D'abord immobile, un sourire finit par se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'adolescent suite la question du Cancer.

_Tu as vraiment besoin que je te l'explique?

Ce disant, une vague de cosmos emplit l'espace dans lequel ils se tenaient tous rassemblés. Un cosmos que les deux chevaliers pouvaient aisément reconnaître pour avoir déjà été confrontés à bon nombre de ses camarades.

Camus demeurait figé devant ce qu'il voyait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait le jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré peu après son réveil. Isay qui l'avait vu retrouver peu à peu ses forces et qui l'avait suivit dans son voyage pour retrouver Athéna. Isay qui était en réalité un spectre au service d'Hadès...


End file.
